Devoir, Obesiance, and Ardency
by Xisaloi
Summary: Sakura feels like a mess. First, an arranged marriage to a prince she doesn't even know, and next she's the missing princess of her kingdom. Between trying to reclaim her kingdom, and teach a man devoid of love, Sakura must become the strong woman she never wanted the responsibility of becoming. AU. M for violence, explicit scenes and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So I haven't written a fanfic for a while and my last one that I wrote is on hiatus for the moment due to the fact that I lost inspiration to finish it.

This one is another SasuSaku fic that I have kind of been brain storming and thinking about for a couple weeks now.

I'm a relatively new writer, and I absolutely love reading all of the fan fictions posted on this site. So, I hope that my story will be enjoyable. I would greatly appreciate any reviews, especially constructive criticism on my writing and story structure.

Anyway, here is a quick synopsis of what this story is about:

Sakura is the heir to her small kingdom of Haruno. With a looming threat of war, her parents arrange her marriage to a prince of the neighboring kingdom of Uchiha in order to try and preserve their kingdom from the threat of the Akatsuki alliance. Before final arrangements, Sakura is chased out of her own home and is forced to flee to the kingdom of Uchiha and ask help from her fiance whom she has never met. Will he help her? And can either accept their situations?

* * *

Chapter One: There Is No Escape From Duty

Sakura's heart thumped hard in her chest, threatening to burst out as she tried to contain her temper. It was clear on her face however, how much disdain she had for the news her parents just announced. Even if it was for the good of her people, her kingdom, she still felt as if one important thing she felt she had a right to choose, had just been taken away.

"Sakura - " her mother began, but Sakura put her hand up, as if signaling her mother to stop talking, in which she obliged.

"Mother, Father," she began "I am angry, but as the princess I do have a duty to our people. I will do my best, but I can't promise you anything else." her mother opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something back, but her father gently placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and shook his head. He then gave Sakura a curt nod.

Sakura stood up and quickly rushed past her parents, not wanting them to see her cry. She wanted love. Not an obligation. All the riches in the world would never be able to replace the emptiness she was already beginning to feel.

Her long pink hair swayed behind her as she rushed to her room, her emerald eyes glazed over with the tears threatening to spill onto her porcelain skin.

She saw her best friend and mentor down the hall In front of the doors of her bedroom. Tunade had been with her since the day she was born, her personal guard that went everywhere she went. Of course naturally Sakura confided and found a friend in Tsunade. She was like the missing parts of her mother that she didn't have time to give Sakura.

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Tsunade asked, concern obviously laced her voice as she saw the state the princess was in. Sakura then began to sob.

"Tsunade, I-I..." Sakura began as she tries to coke back the tears. Tsunade wrapped a confirming arm around the pink haired princess's shoulder.

"Here, why don't we sit down on your bed and we can talk about it or whatever you like." she said trying to offer comfort. Sakura nodded her head in agreement as the two headed into her bedroom, shutting th doors behind them. Sakura had a beautiful bedroom, with dark cherry wood flooring, plain white walls, a stone fireplace, and glass sliding doors with a balcony that overlooked their palace gardens. And the forest beyond. She had a pretty rug on the floor depicting the flowers she was named after, a black vanity with mirror, and a king sized bed in her room. She had sheer white curtain adorning the windows.

The two women sat in Sakura's bed, Sakura sniffling.

"What's made you so upset?" Tsunade finally asked after a few minutes. Sakura kept sniffling and was silent for a little while before finally replying.

"It's not really anything that I should be this upset over, but..." Sakura said before trailing off for a little while, "My parents have arranged my marriage to a prince in the Uchiha kingdom as a way to guarantee an any to protect us from the Akatsuki." she began sobbing all over again. Tsunade was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what she could say to offer comfort to the princess.

It was a few more minutes of them just sitting there in silence, Tsunade rubbing Sakura's back as comfort.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful. I know that my parents love me, and it must be hard for them too... The obligations of being the leaders of this kingdom. And, I will gladly do what I need to protect the people of this kingdom... But I just can't help but feel so sad that I don't get to choose who I love. I thought that I would at least be given that freedom... And its ruined all because of this stupid war! " Sakura finally vented. "I won't know anything about who I am arranged to marry. How am I supposed to be with someone I don't know?!"

Tsunade carefully thought about the words she would say next. "As a mentor, I would say that I am proud that you can still look at this logically and reasonably even when emotionally it's difficult. As a friend however, I have always wished to see you happy with a man you love by your side. But, I must also say that I think learning to love can happen over time. The most important thing Sakura, is to never lose hope and always keep moving forward. You are strong." Tsunade hoped that at least some of what she said made Sakura feel better.

Just then, a knock came to the door.

"Yes?" Tsunade piped up, answering to the knock before Sakura could.

"Tsunade, the King and Queen have asked that you see them immediately. " A voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Ok. I will meet with them in a few minutes." Tsunade replied. She looked at Sakura who was laying down, eyes closed.

"Are you going to be ok?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah." Sakura sighed. Tsunade nodded and got up off the bed and left the room. Now Sakura was left on her own thoughts. She suddenly got up deciding that she would watch the sunset from her balcony and at least try to convince herself to come to terms with the days events and the future events that have yet come to pass.

* * *

Sakura was sound asleep in her room when a hand slowly crept over her mouth instantly waking the pink haired princess. Her scream was muffled, but she stopped once she realized that it was Tsunade who had covered her mouth. Tsunade seeing that Sakura had calmed down, retracted her hand from Sakura. She put one finger to her lips to signify Sakura to stay quiet.

"Sakura," She whipered, her tone dead serious. "You need to do exactly as I say, when I say it, no questions asked." She commanded. Sakura was confused. What the hell was going on? She could feel her heart began to race with anxiety.

"Put on a robe. It's cold outside... And put on your riding boots! " Tsunade commanded. She was right. Sakura was in a silky red night dress and the nights got kinda chilly, even in the summer. But if she needed her robe, that meant they were going somewhere. Sakura was already beginning to not like the feeling she was getting. she did as Tsunade commanded, quickly.

"Tsunade what is going on?" Sakura whispered, trembling.

"There isn't time to explain Sakura. Just do as I say. Right now our priority is getting you out of here alive. Black cloaked men showed up. They are going to infiltrate the castle any moment. I already warned Jaraiya for your parents. We must leave. I don't know who these men are but they are armed and I don't think they mean to be peaceful."

Sakura felt her breath hitch in her throat as she tried to process the words coming out of Tsunade's mouth. Who would be here? With weapons? Was it the Akatsuki already? Tsunade pulled out a knife and handed it to sakura.

"A last precaution, for an emergency." Tsunade explained. Sakura nodded weakly. "You are going to need to follow me. We are going to head for the stables and hopefully sneak out of here." Tsunade quieted.

"They are coming down the hall." Tsunade whispered, breaking the silence. "Quickly! Jump over the balcony! It's only a couple feet from the ground you will be fine! Hurry!" She urged. Sakura stood there for a moment, willing her legs to move, though she was paralyzed with fear. Tsunade shot her a look mixed with panic and warning. "Sakura go!" she hissed. "I will be right behind you but you have to go! Run straight to the stables. Go now!" she commanded.

Finally, Sakura's adrenaline seemed to take over her body and gripping the knife Tsunade gave her she headed for the balcony. She looked below, afraid that an unknown person might already be down there. She glanced back at Tsunade who was barring the door with a decorative bamboo stick to try and bide time. Taking one more glance below, she saw nothing and jumped the balcony.

Sakura landed with a 'thud' onto the hard soil and grass. She looked back to see if Tsunade was following. Tsunade was at the balcony edge, sword drawn. This was unusual since she specialized in the use of a bow, but she knew hand to hand and basic sword skills. Sakura had seen her train and Hine her skills many times. Looking around, Sakura looked for the nearest tree. She had no idea if the infiltrators were roaming or surveying this area, but at least the trees offered some shadows. The stables weren't too far, but through the gardens, trees were few and far in between until they got to the thicket of trees that surrounded the stables. In her heart she wished that Tsunade would be close behind her before she finally willed herself to make a dash for the stables.

It didn't seem like the gardens had been occupied by the intruders yet, but still, Sakura did her best to be careful just in case someone might see her from the palace. It wasn't till the thicket if trees that she saw a few men clad in black with red clouds decorated on their clothes. It felt like her heart suddenly lunged into her throat. Now what? How was she supposed to get a horse and make a break without getting caught? What worried her more was the fact that Tsunade wasn't right behind her. What was she going to do without her help? She quickly ducked behind some hay by the stables. She could hear the clothed people talking.

"I just don't understand why we are bothering to do this. Why keep Haruno? Wouldn't it be easier to just wipe this country out?" one voice said. Sakura could tell that he was male.

"It's not like I know." Another male voice replied gruffly. "All I know is, I am just following orders."

Just then, Sakura heard a soft rustling by her, causing her to pull out the knife Tsunade gave her in a panic, just to see the said person walking up to her with her fingers pressed to her lips indicating her to keep quiet. Sakura sighed, her heart thumping. Tears of relief began to pool in Sakura's eyes.

"Sorry, I'm here. It's ok. " Tsunade said quietly. "I saw that there are two guys hanging out here. It must be to guard the horses and prevent anyone from escape I'm assuming." She thought aloud. The two women remained hidden in the hay. Tsunade was quiet, as if in deep thought of what to do next.

"Sakura, I will distract the guards. I want you to run in and get two horses ready. You will only have time to get reigns on; we are going to have to ride bareback. I want you on the horse ready to go. Have my horse ready. I will come back, but we are going to have to make a hard dash out of here if we have any hope of escaping. I already checked the front gates, and they are heavily guarded. We are going to have to take the old route into the forest." She whispered commamdingly. Sakura swallowed and nodded. "Ok, it's time. Let's go Sakura!" Tsunade drew her bow, the arrow whizzing past the guards in the opposite direction of the stables. Then Tsunade drew her sword.

"What the hell was that?!" one of the male guards exclaimed.

"I don't know but we better go check it out. Maybe someone from the castle escaped. " The other exclaimed. The two soldiers left to follow where the arrow went. Tsunade gave Sakura a knowing look, then took off after them. Sakura took a deep breath before she ran into the stables.

Though it was dark, Sakura was able to find her horse Kuro easily since she often rode him. He neighed, seeming to acknowledge her presenence.

"Shhhh." Sakura tried to comfort her stallion. The horse quieted. Sakura fumbled around for his reigns, taking a minute to find them, but once she did, she was easily able to get them onto Kuro. "Good boy. Stay here for just a sec." She went over to find Tsunade's horse. While looking for Tsunade's horse, she saw that neither of her parents horses had left their stalls, bringing a sick feeling to her stomach. She silently prayed that we were still ok, and that she would get to see them soon.

She grabbed the reigns for Tooka, Tsunade's horse. Luckily, Tsunade often rode with her so she was relatively familiar with the horse. The horse was calm and quiet as she slid on her reigns. Tooka always seemed calm and collected, much like Tsunade, unless she was drinking.

She could hear shouting from outside the stables, but as to what was being said, Sakura couldn't make it out. She heard the clashing of a swords, and Tsunade's strained grunting. It was then that Tooka neighed. Sakura pulled open the stalls gate and hurriedly led Tooka out. She probably didn't have much time and Tsunade would need her ready. She opened Kuro's stall and led both of the horses out of the stall.

There, by the lit fire, she saw Tsunade, who gave her a quick glance. "Sakura! Go! I will catch up!" She yelled. The other two men she was fighting noticed her.

"Shit! She has an accomplice!" One yelled. Other other one suddenly began to chase her.

"Leave Tooka. Go!" Tsunade yelled as one man swung his sword at her, Tsunade blocking it. Sakura panicked as the other man closed in, jumping on her horse and kicking Kuro's hind. He whinnied and took off.

"Shit! I can't catch her on foot!" the guard yelled.

"Forget her! Let's take this one prisoner and bring her in for questioning!" The other responded right before Tsunade shoved him off her.

"Not today!" Tsunade yelled, swinging her sword and wounding one guard. He yelped on pain and held his thigh.

"Why you!" The other man screamed charging at her. Tsunade parried off his attack and made a dash for Tooka, gracefully jumping on her back and taking off after Sakura.

Sakura held tight to Kuro, too afraid to look back. Her home was lost. She had no idea what condition her parents were in, or why Akatsuki attacked today. They knew there was threat of them invading, but didn't realize it would happen so soon. Where would she go now?

So many thoughts raced through her mind. Sakura was so sick to her stomach, she thought she was going to hurl, and the rough ride on Kuro wasn't helping.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice called. Sakura looked back, suddenly relieved to see Tsunade was still her, was right behind her. She caught up and galloped beside her.

"Sakura, Haruno is lost. I'm sorry. But, I have orders that if this was to happen, I was to take you to Uchiha. It's a days ride. I will be with you to the end, I promise!" Tsunade stated. Sakura could see the old forest road ahead. It clearly hasn't been maintained in years as the brush and forest began to overtake the path. Sakura couldn't and didn't want to say anything. Between everything that just happened, and the only place being her refuge being Uchiha, she felt like life wasn't worth living.

They entered the forest path safely. It was a little ways before they stopped. They could hear all sorts of shouting behind them and in the distance.

"Sakura slow down." Tsunade called. Sakura did as her mentor asked.

"Take a quick breather. We can't stay still for long. I'm going to have you lead. Keep your hood up. It doesn't seem like they know you have escaped. As far as anyone knows, you are just missing." Tsunade said calmly. Sakura still felt like saying nothing. Tsunade seemed to understand and just kept talking. "It's a days ride if we ride all day. Sorry but we aren't going to be able to stop. I have to keep you safe, especially if you have any hope of seeing home again." Sakura nodded.

Any hope of seeing home again? How could this ever be her home again? Hell, since Haruno didn't even exist, is her betrothal to the prince of Uchiha even valid? What if they just threw her out? She would have far more problems than not marrying for love. The only reason Uchiha saw any value in Haruno was it's rich farmlands and mining.

* * *

Okay, so there's the first chapter. What do you guys think of it so far?

The next Chapter, we will start in the Uchiha kingdom!

Please review if you can! They are greatly appreciated!

Xisa


	2. Chapter 2

So... Maybe the title sucks or the summary wasnt that great, but i didnt get anywhere near the traffic or interest i was hoping to.

As always, I am totally open to constructive critiscm. My writing could use some.

How was the first chapter?

Anyway, continuing on to chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter Two: Kind Hospitality

Sakura was tired. Her body was sore, she hadn't slept in over 24 hours, and hadn't had anything to eat or drink in that time.

Here she stood, in front of the Uchiha castle. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved. She was still rigid and tense, the anxiety of not knowing what will happen next coursing through her. She held tightly onto the reigns of Kuro.

Though the gates of the castle were open, the front doors were heavily guarded.

"Wait here. I will talk to the guards." Tsunade announced. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. Tsunade handed her the reigns of Tooka and calmly approached the guards. Sakura could barely even hear the conversation Tsunade was having with the guard. Just then, Tsunade motioned for Sakura to come to her.

"Sakura, take off your hood." Tsunade said calmly, though Sakura could tell that her voice was laced with slight irritation. Perhaps the guard was making things difficult.

"This is princess Sakura Haruno. We seek an audience with the King immediately. " Tsunade commanded. The guard looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"And how do I know that she is who she says she is?" The guard questioned, his hand slowly resting on the hilt of his sword. Sakura watched as Tsunade did the same.

"Why you-" but Tsunade was cut off.

"Do not draw your weapons!" A strong masculine voice sounded. Sakura and Tsunade's head turned to where the voice came from. A man with yellow spiky hair and blue eyes stood in front of them clad in armor. He looked like someone important, and the guard did exactly as he was told.

"S - Second Commander sir!" The guard stuttered immediately "I-I..." The blonde haired man scowled at him.

"It is not in your jurisdiction to decide who someone is, or decide who does or doesn't get to see the King. If I hear of this again, you will be discharged with dishonor!" He said roughly.

"Y - yes sir!" The guard replied. The blonde haired man sighed, his face softening as he looked at Tsunade and Sakura.

"I'm sorry for the rude treatment. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Second Commander of the Uchiha country. Come with me to the King." He said calmly.

Sakura looked at Tsunade, as if waiting for reassurance that this was all okay, then turned to Naruto and nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry about the trouble we have caused." Sakura replied as calmly as he could. Naruto turned and began to walk, with Tsunade and Sakura in tow.

The Castle hallways were plain and undecorated. The stone bricks only seemed to add the the chilly atmosphere of the castle. The sound of everyone's footsteps seemed to echo endlessly as they walked.

Naruto led the two women to a pair of very large wooden doors that were closed. A huge fan was engraved in the wood on the door. Sakura guessed that it must have been Uchiha family symbol. Naruto stopped, paused for a moment, and then proceeded to open the door. The doors opened up to a rather boring empty large room. A large throne with two smaller thrones sat on each side. A raven haired man was pacing, as if he didn't notice the doors open and the three of them walk in.

"Your highness..." Naruto began. It was then the man snapped out of his seeming deep thoughts and looked at them.

"General, I didn't realize you had come in." he said calmly. He then looked at the two women. Sakura was surprised to see such a kind looking man. She had heard that the Uchiha were masters of war. This man had relaxed hair that framed his face, and aging that was apparent on his face, and kind looking eyes. He didn't seem scary.

"I believe that the letter we intercepted from the Akatsuki held information we were afraid were true. Haruno has been occupied by enemy forces. The King and Queen-" suddenly Naruto decided not to finish his sentence when the raven haired man shot him look. Tsunade scowled. She knew what he was going to say, even though she had hoped for the best.

"I'm afraid that our princess here hasn't heard the news yet." He said calmly. Sakura's eyes widened, and suddenly her breath hitched in her throat. What of her parents? "Princess Haruno. We intercepted a message from the Akatsuki that held information that your parents are deceased. I am so sorry." Suddenly her tears welled up with tears, and she began to sob. Tsunade calmly and quietly offered her shoulder to cry on.

"Your highness," Tsunade began calmly. The man turned his attention to her. "If I may ask your hospitality, we have been going nonstop for over 24 hours. Princess Haruno is not in a good emotional state. May we have a room, and perhaps some food before discussing what is to come?"

"Ah, you are the famous Tsunade, are you not?" Recognizing the woman. She nodded.

"Yes, I have been Princess Haruno's body guard het whole life." she replied calmly.

"And a very famous archer before then. I have a large respect for you. Please, I may be the King, but I would prefer that you be less formal old friend." he said, giving a half hearted smile. "I haven't forgotten. " This time, Tsunade gave him a half hearted smile back.

"Very well Itachi." Sakura kept her face buried in Tsunade's shoulder. While Naruto looked at the whole situation seeming slightly confused.

"Naruto, take them up to the guest quarters. We will let them clean up and send maids to get them food. Also, send a message out to Prince Sasuke. He is to return home immediately." The king commanded kindly.

"Yes your majesty." Naruto grinned. "They are in good hands!" Sakura finally looked up at the King, who gave her a warm smile.

"It will be okay. Now go." he said kindly. Sakura began to feel a little better. If the King was so kind, then maybe his brother, her intended betrothed, would be too.

* * *

The guest quarters were much more furnished and cozier than the rest of the palace seemed to be. It had a large bed, dresser, and desk neatly placed. Most all the fabric was red, with gold trim. Tsunade's guest room was joined with hers by a door, and pretty much a mirror image of hers.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself Sakura?" Tsunade asked as Naruto left them to freshen up and rest. Sakura nodded slowly.

"Deep down... I already knew. I just... I just need to rest I think." Sakura replied weakly. "Then I think I will be able to deal with this."

"Okay. I will be next door if you need me. Get cleaned up okay? Then we will eat." Tsunade patted Sakura's back, gave a small smile as if to reassure her, then left to her own guest room.

Sakura willed herself to get up and go into the bathroom. It was very clean, and navy blue hues od fabric decorated it. She walked over to the bath and began to run some hot water. Her whole body ached from the recent events, and a soothing bath sounded divine.

She slid off her dirty clothes and slowly sunk into the filling tub. The hot water immediately began to relax all of her tense, sore muscles and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt like she might be able to face what life had to throw at her next.

* * *

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at all the paperwork before him. He liked being on the front lines, but hates the responsibilities that came with it. He was about to pick up another paper to read when a messenger came bursting into his tent. He looked up at the intruder with a glare.

"Y - your highness! An urgent message from the castle." the man stammered. Sasuke grunted and held his hand out for the letter. The man gave him his letter, bowed, then scurried out of the tent.

Sasuke opened the letter. His eyes slightly widened as he read it, but then his stoic face returned.

_Sasuke, _

_Your brother needs you to return home immediately. _

_The Haruno Kingdom has been overtaken. _

_Itachi has things to discuss with you_.

_Naruto._

He frowned as he crumpled up the letter and threw it. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or not. Without a Kingdom, a betrothal to that princess may no longer be an issue for him. And count on Naruto not to say much in the message... No doubt it was partly his brother's doing. Itachi never liked to tell bad news before he had to.

* * *

Dun dun dun!

Hopefully this chapter captured your attention some more?

Please review! I would love to know what you guys think!

The next chapter will be even more interesting! Haha Sasuke is already being a jerk.


	3. Chapter 3

Can I just say that having to write chapters on your smart phone suck? It's time consuming!

So, the last chapter was kind of short, but i felt that for the fluidity of the story and chapter itself, it would be best to end on that last note.

Thank you everyone who has been reading, and to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate them!

Onto the next chapter! Yay!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Freedom to Choose

All cleaned up and fed, Sakura sat quietly on the large guest bed, reading a book that had been left on the desk in her room. It wasn't anything overly interesting, but it was better than nothing she supposed. She didn't know about all the natural remedies the world held for illness and injuries, but this book was beginning to enlighten her.

She figured reading was at least better than sitting all by herself and drowning in her emotions. Right now, she didn't want to deal with them. If she did, she would be a sobbing mess. In some ways, it felt as if reality hadn't even set in yet.

She had actually found a semi interesting chapter when when a knock came to her door. She closed the book before answering the knock.

"Yes? Come in!" She called to the person on the opposite side of the door. Gently the door was pushed open, and a maid came in.

"Princess Haruno! The King would like you and Lady Tsunade to dine with him! He would enjoy the company even if you are already satiated." She announced shyly. Sakura could tell that the young maid was nervous and offered a small warm smile.

"Sure. I would be delighted to join the King for dinner. Tsunade will come too I'm sure!" Sakura replied.

"O-okay! I will let His Majesty know!" the maid curtsied and scurried away. Sakura stood up and brushed the invisible dust off her dress. She wore a simple sleeveless dress that hugged her form till her waist before flaring out. It was elegant, going down to her ankles, and a beautiful shade of navy blue. The waist was tied back with a golden bow. Sakura didn't mind the colors of it.

She exited her room, shutting the door behind her, and found Tsunade out in the hallway already, waiting for her. Tsunade had cleared up herself, wearing her usual armor, but a different colored shirt and form fitting pants. She still had her sword on her hip, but she must have decided to leave her bow. Still protective as always, but Sakura could never express how grateful she was for it.

"So, dinner. Are you sure you want to do this.?" Tsunade asked calmly. Sakura nodded.

"I have to move forward and face life. That's what my parents would expect of me," Sakura replied. "Especially if they were here..." Tsunade didn't say another word, but it wasn't hard to figure out what Sakura was thinking or feeling. This was usually how she dealt with her emotions. She would bottle it up until she either was forced to face her feelings, or she was ready to talk.

Another maid showed up to lead the way to the dining room, and they walked along in an awkward silence, each in their own thoughts. The maid pushed open the large wooden doors to the dining room. A large table that probably fit at least fifty people was placed in the middle of the room, and only one man sat at the end of the table.

Sakura and Tsunade was led to sit one on both sides of the King. A butler poured them each a glass of red wine.

"I assume you both ate recently, but if you are even the slightest bit hungry, please feel free to ask for something." Itachi began kindly, breaking the awkward silence. Neither women politely declined the offer.

"Itachi," Tsunade began. "We are sorry to force your hospitality, but we are grateful nonetheless." Tsunade said, trying to begin the important conversation that needed to be talked about. Itachi scoffed.

"Nonesense. I would help you any time old friend. We are not barbarians despite what is common belief." He replied. He then looked at Sakura.

"My dear princess," he began . "I cannot begin to pretend to understand what you must be feeling. In truth, I am surprised that you decided to dine with me at all..." he paused for a moment, as if contemplating on how to carefully say his next words. "But, I do want to assure you, that I will not throw you or my dear old friend Tsunade out. And, despite the current situation, you are still a princess, and I do still want to honor the arranged marriage that your parents and I agreed on. Of course, you do have the freedom to choose for yourself now." he finished. Sakura's eyes widened with shock. Even with no Kingdom or benefit for them, the King still wanted her to marry his brother?!

"Y - your majesty," Sakura began, falbbergasted. "I-I" but the King cut her off.

"Princess there is no need to be so formal. We are equals in my eyes. If it is okay that I call you by your first name, I would like you to call my by mine as well. " he said calmly. Sakura nodded in agreeance.

"O-okay." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, even as the King, I cannot produce an heir. My wife and I tried for many years before she passed, and now I am old. " Itachi began. Sakura immediately felt bad.

"I'm so sorry about your wife..."

"Thank you, but you do not have to feel bad." Itachi thanked. "but that leaves me with some very difficult positions. My younger brother is the last of our royal line, and he too is starting to get old. He is already twenty three, and has refused to find a wife on his own. "

Sakura blushed. He was still that young? She expected him to he at least a good five years older than her since he was forcibly getting married, but he was only two years older!

"Also, he spends a lot of time on the front lines. Even more so than the second commander does. As you can see, I have reasonable concern for the future of our bloodline."

Sakura sat for a moment, trying to process everything that was coming out of the King's mouth. Tsunade looked at her curiously. Sakura had no home to go to. Her home was gone. The King was still willing to offer her one. This prince wasn't much older than herself. Maybe this was her best option. She couldn't believe what was about to come out of her own mouth.

"Itachi, I cannot express how grateful I am to you for taking us in. I will honor yours and my parents agreement. I just ask that Tsunade remain as my personal body guard." Sakura asked tentatively.

"O - of course! I have no objections to that request at all!" The king exclaimed, earning a smirk from Tsunade.

The three of them then sat there in an awkward silence until food arrived. The King gracefully at his meal, offering occasional small talk while the women sipped on wine.

"Thank you for accompanying me for dinner. Since my brother is always gone, it gets a little lonely." The king admitted.

"It's no problem." Tsunade replied, putting her empty wine glass down. "If you would excuse me though, I am tired. I know you are in good hands Sakura. I hope you can forgive me but I really must retire for the night."

Sakura nodded. "It's okay Tsunade. I'll be fine. Thank you for everything." Sakura replied. With that, Tsunade bowed to the two royals, then headed back to her guest quarters. Sakura and Itachi sat their in silence, but curiosity got the best of Sakura not long after.

"I-Itachi, if you don't mind me asking... What is your brother like?" Sakura finally asked. Itachi chuckled.

"I was wondering when this would come up." He mused. But his expression grew serious.

"My brother... Sasuke he was very young when we lost our parents. He was pretty shut off from me after, but losing my wife a few years after didn't help. He really loved my wife as a sister and a motherly role model. He is very stoic, and doesn't show emotion well, but he is a hard worker, skilled in many different military roles. But deep down, I can promise you he is very loyal and cares very deeply." Itachi said seriously. "Even if he acts the total opposite."

"I-I see..."

"Sakura, I know an arranged marriage is never ideal. that was how my wife and I were married but I don't want you to think there is no hope to fall in love with that person. I loved my wife dearly." Itachi said, trying to ease some discomfort that he sensed Sakura was feeling.

Sakura changed the course of topic however. "I am also curious! How do you know Lady Tsunade? You called her an old friend. "

"Oh I see! Yes I can understand your curiosity. Tsunade and I were childhood friends. She was originally from Uchiha kingdom." Itachi replied. Sakura's face showed utter shock.

"You mean she came from a noble family from here?!" Sakura exclaimed. Itachi nodded.

"Indeed. Though, how she ended up as your bodyguard in Haruno, I do not know."

Sakura sat in silence. Today was just full of all sorts of surprises wasn't it?

* * *

Sasuke trudged along the corridor a very murderous look on his face. He did not want to be here, and dealing with this of all things. He was silently cursing out different things in his head when he heard footsteps. He stopped to see a maid followed by a pink haired woman walk past following an intersecting hallway. They didn't notice him at all so he didn't get to see their faces. His bother followed them not too far behind and noticed Sasuke.

"Ah, brother. I see you got my message." Sasuke nodded. Who the hell was that pink haired woman?! He had never seen anyone with that hair color in his life. Itachi seemed to notice that Sasuke was deep in thought, and could easily assume what he was thinking about.

"Oh? Did you see the princess by chance? " Itachi asked, knowing full well that teasing his younger brother would piss him off. Sasuke did indeed glare at him.

"That's her?!" he asked, a frown now on his face.

"Yup" Itachi said popping the p. He was such a kid sometimes. She is actually quite pretty too." He added. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because the pink hair isn't hideous enough." Sasuke sarcastically remarked. His brother slapped his shoulder.

"Well then, I guess you better learn to deal with it little brother." He replied seriously. Sasuke grunted.

"Whatever."

"Well I hope you change your attitude little brother, for your sake. I plan on holding a ball within the next week to introduce the both of you as a couple." Itachi stated seriously. Sasuke didn't care to respond. He just didn't care about any of this. He just wanted it over.

"I guess you might have some questions!" Itachi called as Sasuke stomped away, he called out something else but Sasuke had already turned into another hallway leading to his own room, muffling out what Itachi was saying.

Slamming his bedroom door, Sasuke pulled off his cloak, tossing it aside onto the floor. He then proceeded to sit on the edge of his bed, rubbing is temples in frustration.

This was really happening, and Sasuke was not happy about it. He hates the idea of marriage, even if it was to someone he might have loved, or the thought of having kids. It just created too many possibilities of someday losing them in the future, whether it be natural causes or a sudden death. He already had to experience his fair share of death. It was as if fate was just laughing in his face.

* * *

Kind of Ironic that Sasuke fears death, yet risks his own life and sees death on the front lines all the time!

And yay for seeing Sakura for the first time! Now things will start to get interesting!

Thanks for reading and please feel free to drop a review! They really are so helpful!

Xisa


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So I may not have reviews, but I have 10 followers on the story. That's kind of exciting!

Now things are really going to get interesting! I'm pretty excited to start writing the story from this point because the last few chapters mainly were to just set up the story background. Now the real fun begins!

As always, I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading this far! I appreciate the interest and the support of those who have been kind enough to leave their thoughts.

* * *

Chapter Four: Truth Be Told

The bright sun woke Sakura from her deep slumber. This had been her second night here at Uchiha castle, and for the first night in a few days, she actually slept decently.

Sakura stretched out her back and all of her limbs. Though the sun woke her up, she wasn't in any hurry to roll out of bed.

However, her thoughts of staying in bed were interrupted when a knock came to her door.

"Princess!" The familiar voice of Tsunade called "Are you awake? It is time for breakfast! We don't want to keep Itachi waiting!"

Sakura jumped out of bed, and looked at herself in front of the giant vanity mirror in her bedroom. She had bed head bad, but at least the dark circles underneath her emerald eyes had faded away. She looked a little more lively with the better sleep. Now about that hair?

"Sorry Tsunade go ahead and meet Itachi! I um... I need to tidy myself up a bit first!" Sakura called, as she sat in front of her vanity and grabbed her comb, ready to brush her hair that came to the small of her back out of its tangles.

"Okay! But don't take too long!" Tsunade replied beginning to walk off. Sakura listened as the soft pattering of Tsunade's footsteps began to fade away. She was still busily working on her hair. She would brush it out, and pull it back she decided. She was going to need a bath after breakfast.

When Sakura finally managed to get her hair under control, she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pretty navy blue sundress. It was the Uchiha color no doubt. The dress hugged her figure to her waist, then flared out, the hem of the skirt reaching to her knees. It had pretty white flowers embroidered on the skirt. She put on some black sandals and headed to the dining hall.

Tsunade and Itachi seemed to be in a deep conversation of sorts when Sakura entered the dining room, but immediately ceased their conversation upon seeing Sakura. Sakura gave them a puzzled look with a raised brow before she sat down in her chair at the table.

"Sorry, I um... Woke up late this morning." Sakura said, trying to make awkward small talk. Tsunade was sipping her jasmine tea quietly and Itachi gave her a small smile.

"No worries." he said in return. "Our food isn't even ready yet. What sounds good for breakfast?"

"I was thinking that some fruit and oatmeal sounded good." Sakura replied. Itachi waved for the butler and instructed him on what the pinkette desired for breakfast. He nodded before turning and disappearing behind the kitchen doors.

"So," Itachi began. "You are looking better rested today Sakura. You slept well I presume?" Sakura blushed in embarrassment. Was the dark circles under her eyes really that bad?!

"Er yeah. I suppose I did!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Trust me, she slept like she was dead to the world. I could hear the snoring all the way in my room." Tsunade chimed in sarcastically. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "I don't snore!" She denied, the blush of embarrassment worse on her cheeks. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"My dear princess, you have no idea." She replied, rather smugly.

"Snoring or not, it's good you have rested. I plan on hosting a ball here in a couple days time. It will be the first time you are introduced to the people of our kingdom as Sasuke's fiance." Itachi stated, changing the topic of conversation. Now Sakura's focus snapped from Tsunade to Itachi.

That's right. She was still marrying this unknown prince she has never met. And she had totally forgot about it this morning... Or just didn't bother to think about it.

"O-oh. That's right." Sakura said, now being brought back to the reality of things. "That's good though! I haven't been to a ball in a really long time! My parents didn't hold them very often."

"I'm sorry. I was discussing this with Tsunade before you came in. Since you are doing this of your own free will, I don't want you to feel like you are obliged or anything..." Itachi trailed off. The mood swings in Sakura was a sure sign of some turmoil within her that she was not speaking about.

"No. It's a good idea." Sakura reassured, trying to sound firm. "Will I meet Sasuke before the ball?" she asked curiously and a little less firmly.

Itachi paused for a moment. It was hard to speak for his brother. He was in the castle already, but there was a good chance Sasuke wouldn't come out of his room until her didn't have a choice. He chose his next words tactifully.

"I'm sorry princess, but that's for him to decide." Sakura just nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it makes no difference I suppose." She replied calmly.

"Anyway, is it okay if I send a tailor to your room this afternoon? She will need measurements for the ballgown she will make you for the night of the ball. " Itachi asked. As he looked over at Sakura for an answer, the kitchen doors opened and two butlers came out with their ordered food, setting it in front of their respected persons gently.

"That would be great! Also, if you don't mind me asking, Is it okay if I take my horse out on a ride? I don't know where your stables are either." Sakura asked. Tsunade shot her a frown however, before replacing composure on her face.

"Not at all. Have a servant show you. We don't have private grounds to ride on, so I would ask you take an escort because first, you are a lady, but second, no one knows you yet. If you don't mind, it's just a precautionary measure." Sakura nodded.

"Of course! Thank you!"

* * *

"You WHAT!" Sasuke snarled at his brother. Right now, furious was an understatement to how the prince was feeling. "She gets a choice, but I dont?!"

"Sasuke, you have had years to decided the fate of your own love life. You have done nothing but the occasional romp in the sack! As you know, I have to secure our future bloodline and be a leader first in this matter, before a brother." Itachi replied firmly. "I only gave Sakura a choice out of respect for her deceased parents." Sasuke's eyes widened, hearing this for the first time.

"What do you mean her parents are dead?" He asked, frustration clearly laced in his voice. Itachi raised his brow giving him an inquisitive look.

"You mean you didn't hear? You were on the front lines and you didn't know? Clearly that's something we need to fix." Itachi mumbled. "Sakura's kingdom was overtaken by the Akatsuki. She was able to escape, but her parents were both murdered. Haruno is under their control now."

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh. "Great, so now there is no benefit from this marriage, and I am to marry a traumatized woman." He said sarcastically.

"On the contrary, Sakura has seemed the deal with her trauma relatively well. However, her choices are not easy either. You are not exactly every princesses fairy tale of a prince charming either." Sasuke shot his brother a murderous glare, but Itachi was unfazed. "She knows that she has no home to go to, and if it weren't for our hospitality, she would be on the streets to fend for herself. In some ways, I suspect that she assumed the wedding would be off. I saw a brief look of relief cross her face before she replaced it with a troubled one upon giving me her answer. She knows that this marriage would be beneficial for her and her people. Especially if we strategically free Haruno from the Akatsuki. We have two benefits from this marriage. We need an heir to our line, and if we reclaim Haruno, the expenses of this war will be lessened on everyone in general."

"So, I assume you mean to take Haruno back then?" Sasuke replied.

"I do. So whether you like it or not brother, I suggest that for one, you stay faithful to Sakura, and two, I suggest you at least attempt to get to know her a little better. She will be bearing your children after all."

Sasuke snorted. "My son will have the chance to inherit fucking pink hair." Itachi smirked.

"You and I both know how dominant our genes are, little brother."

* * *

Sakura almost couldn't contain her excitement as she half skipped after the maid that was showing her to the horse stables. Despite the all day ride on Kuro she had to endure to get here, she was excited to be able to take her horse out. A ride on Kuro always made her feel good.

She had originally asked Tsunade to come with her, but Tsunade refused, saying that she had to practice her combat skills, much to Sakura's dissapointment. Tsunade almost always would ride with her... But, she wasn't going to let that stop her today.

The stables were in sight which only made Sakura that much more excited.

"Thank you. I think I can get there from here myself!" Sakura said excitedly. She then took off towards the stable. The maid tried to call out some kind of protest, As Sakura looked back to see what she was fussing about, she ran right into a brick wall, falling backwards onto her butt.

"Ow! What the hell!" She said rather unlady-like, looking up to glare at the object that she ran into. Her eyes widened to see that it was a raven haired man who stood towering over her with onyx black eyes and spiky hair that went in all directions. He had an obvious disapproving scowl on her face as he glared at her. Sakura immediately felt extremely embarrased.

"I - I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura half muttered as she stood up brushing herself off. The gaze the man held on her made her feel like crawling under a rock and never coming out.

While the pinkette was too busy staring at her feet avoiding bis gaze, Sasuke actually gave her a quizzical brow. He looked to see the maid that must of escorted her move to come to them, but he firmly gave her a hand signal to stop, and have her leave. She bowed respectfully before rushing off.

He hadn't seen the Haruno princess this close before. He quickly took a second to analyze her. He was a good head taller, if not a little more. She had long pink hair that was pulled into a ponytail and was wearing obvious riding clothes and boots. Her outfit hugged her body anx showed off her obvioud curves despite her slender figure. Was she planning on riding a horse? Now that he thought about it, he did notice two extra horses in the stables.

"A - are you my escort? The king asked that I have one when riding my horse." She said tentatively. Now Sasuje was curious. So she didn't know who he was? This might be interesting. Should he tell her who he is, or pretend to be someone else? If he told her he was the prince she was to marry, how would she act? She probably would act all respectful and ridiculous. But, if he was just a nobody, maybe Sasuke would find out who she really is. Yes, this couhld be interesting.

Despite the scary aura, Sakura was determined to at least try and put in a brave front. Slowly, she willed to look up at the man in front of her.

A brief expression of shock was on Sasuke's face, but he quickly reigned it on and replaced it with a stoic expression before the woman in front of him even noticed. She had deep emerald eyes, but what caught him off guard the most was the fierceness they held.

"I'm Sakura." She introduced herself. Sasuke could tell that she was trying to steady the shaky voice she had earlier. "Can I ask your name?"

It seemed like eternity, though it was only a mere few seconds before Sasuke replied. She introduced herself casually which perplexed Sasuke. Most people always make it a point to make their rank known when introducing themselves.

"Kosuke. I'll be escorting you." He replied flatly. Sakura seemed a little more at ease

"Okay then, Kosuke. Let me saddle up Kuro and we can go." She replied, awkwardly stalking off into the stables. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure if her had heard the pinkette right. Had she just said that she would saddle up her own horse?

It was a minute before Sasuke followed Sakura into the stable, but indeed Sakura was true to her words. She was gently stroking the beautifully black stallion that Sasuke had observed to be new in the stables earlier. He went over to his own horse, Shiro to saddle her, but watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye as she effortlessly saddled her stallion. She seemed to have done this many times. No matter how much Sasuke wanted to deny it, he had to admit that was at least a little impressed by this. He watched as she led the black beauty out of the stables. He followed behind with Shiro. Sakura stopped and waited for him.

"That's a really beautiful white mare." Sakura commented as she mounted her horse. The stallion was calm and seemed happy to be with his master. "What is her name?"

"Shiro. She's not mine though. She is the Prince's. I just take care of her while he is on the front lines." Sasuke informed. He watched as Sakura gave him a curious expression.

"Does the Prince often fight on the front lines? " She asked inquisitively. Sasuke nodded. "I see..." she trailed off.

"The gate is this way." Sasuke said, as he began to walk Shiro. Sakura followed, beckoning Kuro to walk as well. Since he decided not to tell Sakura who he really was, he would have to escort them down a back road that wasn't really used. He didn't need someone breaking his cover just yet. Just who was this Sakura Haruno?

* * *

Haha! This is fun!

Sasuke lives in such denial. Don't worry though, there will be lots of plot turns, and character deveopmemt! Sakura and Sasuke are going to have to face their challenges sooner than later! Sakura can't keep pretending that she is okay for ever!

I will be introducing Naruto ' wife the next chapter! I'm sure you can all guess who that is though!

Anyway, as always, please leave your thoughts for me in the review box! I would greatly appreciate them! Thank you!

Xisa


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my goodness! Haha I didn't realize that there were so many typos in the last chaoter. Shame on me! I will have to fix them later.

Lucky for you guys who do read this story, I couldn't contain my excitement so I had to write the next chapter.

Again, thank you to the readers who have followed this story and read it so far! Reviews are always greatly appreciated!

Also, a disclaimer note that I seem to have failed to mention before, I do not own any of the characters in this story, just the world they are written in.

Now, onward!

* * *

Chapter Five: Emotions Become Toxic

Sakura led her horse silently behind the man and white horse in front of her. He had a riding cloak on and used the hood to somewhat cover his face, which made Sakura curious, but she decided it was best not to ask. Maybe she should have brought a riding cloak as well, considering that some ominous looking clouds seemed to be rolling in relatively quickly. They would have to find shelter or return to the castle relatively soon.

Kobuk wasn't one to really talk Sakura decided since he didn't mention anything other than direction orders, but she decided she would at least attempt small talk anyway.

"So... Kosuke," She began. "What else do you do besides escort?" Sakura asked curiously. The man in front of her just grunted, letting silence pass before he finally replied.

"I mostly just work personally for the prince." he replied.

"Do you like working for the prince?" Sakura wondered aloud. Sakura could feel that scary aura emanating from the man spike a little. "Oh sorry! That might very been too personal of a question!" She said, reprimanding herself. Still, it was a rather interesting question Sasuke thought. Especially if he wanted Kosuke to seem real.

"He is stoic, loyal to his brother, commanding, but a hard worker I suppose. I can respect him for that." Sasuke replied. How exactly was he supposed to describe himself? That was the best indirect answer he could give her.

"I see..." Sakura trailed off. Sasuke could tell that she was in deep thought. She was curious about him and it was kind of amusing, though Sasuke angrily stored those thoughts away. Finding her amusing would be problematic, especially since he was not going to get any type of emotionally involved. He didn't care to.

Just then, thunder resounded through the sky, causing both horses to become a little on edge. Sasuke knew they could make a dash for the castle, but doing so might blow his cover if they were to slip back at the wrong time. There were woods nearby, so they would take cover in that he decided.

"Rain will come. It will be best if we take cover in the trees of the woods." Sasuke informed Sakura. He reared Shiro in the directions of the woods, hearing Sakura do the same and follow. Once the rain came pouring down, he would have to give up his cloak for her. It was after all, what a servant would do.

Once they were in the thicket of trees, he silently pulled his cloak off and tossed it to her. She caught it, giving him a puzzled look, but she didn't question it much to Sasuke's relief. He didn't seem to hear a muttered 'thank you' though. He didn't want to have to come up with an excuse as to why he gave it to her.

They went a little ways before Sasuke found a thicket of trees that provided good enough cover. "Here. We will tie up the horses and wait." He stated. Sakura was silent and did what she was told. When they managed to tie up the two horses, they sat down, leaning up against the thick trunk of a tree. It wasn't much longer before the rain began, lightly sprinkling at first, and coming down a little harder soon after. The two sat in silence, Sakura with the riding cloak hood up and her face buried in her arms as she sat in the fetal position. Sasuke could hear little sobs. Was she seriously crying?! What the hell? Despite his better and personal judgement, he figured that Kosuke would ask her what's wrong and so he did. Boy, what a mistake that was.

"Why are you crying Sakura?" hearing her name roll off his tongue for the first time. It was actually a little odd he realized. It sounded strange. The pinkette sobbed a little longer before finally lifting her face up, her eyes already red and puffy.

"S-sorry. It's just that I lost some important things and that night when I did, it rained and thundered like this. I just... I've been holding it inside which has been really stupid, and I usually would have talked to Tsunade about it, but she most likely lost someone very dear to her as well, so how could I burden her?" She sobbed, huccupping.

Sasuke had no idea how to handle it. So much for Itachi saying not even a few hours ago that she seemed to be handling her stress well. She's with a complete stranger and having a meltdown. Sasuke awkwardly placed a hand on her back. Sasuke wouldn't of comforted her. No way. But perhaps Kosuke would.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he said, his voice sounding softer than intended. Sakura stared into his eyes for a brief moment before rubbing her eyes and shaking her head.

"No, it's me that should apologize. I shouldn't be burdening a stranger with my personal problems." Sakura said sniffling.

"I guess if you just want to talk about it, I'll listen. I don't have advice, but it's not like the rain is going to let up any time soon." Sasuke offered. "Besides it's not good holding things in. You need to find a way to deal with it." the words came out of Sasuke's mouth before he could even stop himself. Stupid. Those words were stupid and hypocritical.

Sakura looked at Kosuke for a moment. Despite his scary aura, he seemed like he was oddly nice somewhere in there. In some ways, he actually resembled Itachi, but Sakura would never dare say so.

Sakura began her story from the time that she was told her hand in marriage had been arranged for her. Sasuke listened, trying to drown her out, but often found himself intently listening. She was still pampered, but not like most women were here in Uchiha. He thought it was oddly refreshing, but he mentally slapped himself for thinking it. Damn Itachi's advice. He didn't want this marriage. He didn't want to get attached. He wanted to care less, but his heart despite his mind was slowly betraying him and he knew it. But, he was going to deny it, if it were ever the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Sakura felt sticky from the humidity of the rain. She walked into her room, ready to pour herself a bath, but she couldn't deny that somehow, she felt lighter. Telling at least someone her feelings felt good, even if it was to a complete stranger. Well, he probably wasn't a complete stranger anymore, but he certainly knew a lot more about her than she knew about him.

With the bath filling, Sakura stripped off her clothes and pulled the elastic out of her hair. She took a good look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still a little poofy, but her eyes seemed lighter. her long pink hair fell around her shoulders and down her front and back. Sighing, Sakura picked up her brush and began o brush the knots out of her hair. It would make washing it a lot easier at least. Besides, a seamstress was coming to measure her, and she didn't want to stink. She would have to find Tsunade later too.

* * *

Sasuke flopped into his bed, bare chest but his pants still on. He needed a bath, and to wash that hooded cloak. It smelled of her. He couldn't help but think about everything that Sakura had told him.

_'I know my parents did it for a good reason. I just always had a dream I guess that I would get to choose.'_

People should get to choose. He agreed.

_'I regret that the last thing I did with my a parents was argue. There isn't a day I that I don't regret it. I didn't even get to tell them I loved them'_

That Sasuke could relate to. He didn't get to tell his parents that he loved them before they died either.

_'It was scary. I don't even know how many people died and I can't think about it without feeling absolutely sick.'_

Sasuke understood that too. He put his hand on his face.

_'I was lucky that Tsunade saved me. I guess I was braver than I thought I could be. I owe her my life. I wish that I was as brave as she was though. I don't have that kind of strength.'_

Seeing things that normal people wouldn't have to would force you to become strong.

_'I chose to stay though. It's my best chance I think. I hope... That he will at least like me as a person. Maybe come to love me someday... Even though that is probably a foolish fantasy and way of thinking.'_

Despite everything, Sakura still had hope that he would at least like her. Maybe Sasuke could at least tolerate that someday. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, gritting his teeth. But love? That was something he could never give her. He didn't know how to love.

* * *

"Sorry I didn't go riding with you." Tsunade apologized as she sat on the edge of Sakura's bed. Sakura was sitting in front of her vanity brushing all the tangles and knots out of her damp hair.

"It's okay. I had a good escort. He was nice." Sakura replied, doing her best to put on a smile. She would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't at least a little offended by Tsunade refusing to go. Tsunade in fact seemed to be distant to her ever since they had arrived at Uchiha castle.

"I'm glad."

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, fixated at the reflection of Tsunade's back. Dare she try and talk to her? She gulped, deciding to chance fate. "Tsunade, have you heard from Jaraiya?" She almost whispered. Tsunade looked at her, but Sakura knew the answer in her eyes.

"No. I havent. He was assigned to protect your parents..." Tsunade began. Her voice was betraying the emotions of indifference on her face. "Chances are, he most likely met the same fate as them." Sakura frowned, anger boiling within her.

"How can you say that seeming so nonchalant?! You loved-"

"Don't you dare! You are never to-" Tsunade spat back vehemently before cutting herself off. The look of absolute shock was obvious on Sakura's face. "I'm sorry princess I should not have taken that tone with you."

"Tsunade... Have you been drinking again?" Sakura asked, her voice shaky. Tsunade's eyes widened. "You haven't acted like this... Since that time a couple years ago."

Tsunade immediately felt shamed. She looked away not wanting to make eye contact with Sakura.

"Yeah. I guess I have had more than I should. I'm gonna go." and without another word, Tsunade stalked out if Sakura's room, shutting the door behind her.

Sakura tried hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She wasn't mad at Tsunade really. She was already emotional from spilling her emotions to a stranger earlier, but she had completely disregarded what Tsunade might have been feeling. Tsunade had been so stoic, strong willed, and confident that Sakura had completely forgotten her heartache. She had watched for years as Tsunade admired Jiraiya, and he her, but neither of them allowing themselves to get involved. Jiraiya might be dead and Tsunade was taking it worse than she let off. She was suffering in silence. Sakura wondered if Tsunade was consumed by her own guilt.

Sakura felt like an insensitive fool.

She was snapped out of her thoughts and self disdain when a knock came to the door.

"Come in." She replied, as she picked up her brush trying to act normal. An older looking woman came in and bowed.

"Princess I am here to take measurements for your ball gown." She said respectfully.

"Oh... Of course." Sakura replied. She gently set her hair brush down and stood up.

"I will need you in your underwear for accurate measurements princess." The old lady informed, pulling out her measuring tape. Sakura blushed. She was rather self concsious.

"O-Okay." Sakura slowly pulled off her white baggy t - shirt and her short sweatpants. The old lady respectfully approached her instructing her to stand up straight with her arms raised at her sides level to her shoulders.

"You are very petite. It's very opposite to Prince Sasuke's build." She nonchalantly commented. This made Sakura blush even more.

"Did you measure him too?" Sakura asked. The old lady chuckled then nodded.

"Yes. He often has to have clothes tailored. His weight tends to fluctuate between being on the front lines of war and being home. He keeps a very good physique though." The old lady replied, almost smugly Sakura noted. But hearing that the prince was in good shape still made her blush.

"Oh. I see." So he was here, and Sakura hadn't seen him? Well, the ball was in two days time she supposed.

The seamstress finished her last measurements and rolled up her measuring tape as Sakura put her clothes back on.

"Thank you Princess. I will be sure to make you an absolutely flattering gown. " The old lady said. She then bowed and left the room leaving Sakura still with a blush. What a strange lady.

* * *

Yay! This chapter seemed to jump around a little, but necessary character development.

What did you guys think? Thanks for reading this! Please leave a review!

The next chapter will be the ball. He hehe this will be interesting!

Xisa.


	6. Chapter 6

My thoughts get so freaking scattered when I get to an exciting part of a story! So if the last chapter was kinda jumpy sorry!

Yes, there was some necessary character development for Tsunade there since she had kind of been on the back burner for the last few chapters.

Don't worry. We will soon be seeing more of Naruto and his love interest soon.

This is going to be a very fun chapter, so enjoy! And thank you for reading this story!

* * *

Chapter Six: Who Are You?

Sakura walked her horse Kuro alongside Shiro and Kosuke. They had been riding everyday. He seemed to be down at the stables by himself every time she wanted to ride. She would ditch her other escort the moment she saw him. She much preferred his company anyway. The ball that was to be held that night was in the back of her mind every waking second. She hadn't seen the prince yet, despite knowing that he was in the castle. Itachi didn't say much on it either, so Sakura didn't bother to pursue why she hadn't met him yet. How could she? Itachi was too nice.

Her thoughts led her to ask Kosuke a question before she could logically think about whether or not it was a good idea.

"So... Kosuke, are you married?" She asked tentatively. Sasuke stopped and gave her a scowl. The pinkette immediately regretted letting those words fly out of her mouth.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Sasuke asked, a little less than friendly. For some reason, Sakura asking such a question immediately began to make him irritated. Was she secretly interested in him, or rather, Kosuke?!

"Uh please don't take it the wrong way! I um was just curious is all!" she replied, her voice a little shaky. "I um... Wow this is awkward. I'm um not hitting on you." A deep blush of embarrassment hued her cheeks. Sasuke grunted.

"No. I dont have time to be seriously involved with women." he replied stoically, but his expression was a little softer.

"O-oh. I see. Have you ever been in a relationship then?" She asked.

"Not really."

"Oh."

Sasuke was half expecting Sakura to keep asking him more questions, but after a few moments of silence, it seemed that she wasn't intending to pursue the subject.

"You are betrothed to the prince aren't you?" He more stated rather than asked.

"Yeah. I am. I just have never been in a relationship with anyone before." Sakura admitted sheepishly. Sasuke's face remained calm and stoic, but he couldn't help but have a slight panic attack inside. This girl had never been in any type of relationship? Wait that would most likely mean that she was still a virgin! Oh shit.

"I'm not sure what advice I can give you Princess." Sasuke replied. This would complicate things. He was not a newbie when it came to the sexual aspect of a relationship. He was generally not loving and gentle either with his sexual exploits. And deep down a guilt began to fester in his chest. It was easy to be sexual with women who weren't inexperienced themselves.

"It's okay. I didn't necessarily need advice." Sakura half lied. The looming ball made her upcoming marriage seem much more real. And with marriage, Sakura knew she would be giving up something very soon. Something she had no experience in, and the way other women talked about it being so painful made her frightened. Even her talks with Tsunade didn't really help because Tsunade was blunt about it.

The rest of the ride was silently awkward, both Sasuke and Sakura lost in their own thoughts and revelation. Sasuke was at war with himself. That pang of guilt lingered in a way he didn't like. Itachi planned on announcing the date of their marriage, and that marriage would have to be consummated. judging by her reaction, he was going to be her first. She had been loyal all this time to her future husband. He knew enough about Sakura to know she wanted to give it to someone she loved and would be with forever. A romantic notion.

The more that Sasuke thought about it, the angrier he felt inside. But despite this awkward conversation, Sasuke had something else he was going to have to deal with first. Tonight she was going to find out that he was the prince himself, and not Kosuke. When Itachi found out about this scheme, he berated him.

_"You pretended to be someone else?" Itachi asked, disappointment and curiosity were obvious in his tone._

_"It was stupid but I wanted to see how she was as her own person." Sasuke replied._

_"Would it have mattered? You are marrying the woman. You should quit your schemes." He warned softly. "It may end up backfiring on you."_

_"I know. I have my reasons." Sasuke replied flatly. "But don't reveal who I am to her."_

_"Tch. Fine. She is to be your wife after all. You just better not do anything out of line."_

Sasuke was rudely snapped out of his thoughts however when he heard a arrow come whizzing through the air aimed straight at Sakura. She was completely oblivious.

"Princess!" He shouted as his body instantly reacted. He dove off his horse and tackled the princess off her horse the arrow narrowly whizzing past the back of his head. He twisted them so that she landed on his chest and he on his back on the grassed ground.

"What just happened?!" Sakura panicked. However Sasuke ignored her gracefully getting onto his feet, in a defense stance ready to draw his sword. His adrenaline and protective instincts in full effect however he suppressed the usual red eyes that accompanied this state of mind. Their horses had kept running into the distance with panic.

"Who's there?!" Sasuke growled his voice demanding and low. Sakura was paralyzed with fear on the ground. What was going on?!

Suddenly Sasuke heard another arrow whizzing at them and Sasuke knew that it was not aimed at he or Sakura, but rather at his feet. He scanned the surroundings though, ready to fight.

The said arrow did hit it's target by their feet, and a note was attached to it. Sasuke scanned the area once more before daring to reach down for the most but by the time he was to reach down and grab it, Sakura had already released it from the arrow and had read it.

_'The princess is scum. You betray our country!'_

"Sakura, hand over the note." Sasuke commanded calmly. She did as she was told without a single word or sound. Sasuke's eyes widened after reading the note, but his expression was replaced with a frown as he crushed the note in his hand. Sakura still hadn't said a word.

"We are going to return to the castle immediately. Are you okay Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I'm okay. What did that note mean Kosuke?" She asked, fear clearly laced on her voice.

"I don't know. I will call for Shiro and Kuro and we will return immediately. I must report this to the King." Sasuke whistled for the horses. He knew full well what that note meant though, and whoever sent it knew something they weren't supposed to. It was true that the Uchiha family did typically marry from the rich and Noble families within the Uchiha kingdom to keep genes strong. It was a tradition rarely broken. Sasuke was going to have a talk with his brother about this. No one was supposed to know until their announcement.

When the horses finally returned to them, Sasuke promptly hoisted Sakura onto her horse before she could could even open her mouth, and quickly hoisted his own. He immediately took off back towards the castle with Sakura in tow. Not a word passed between them the whole way home, but Sasuke was tense, alert, and furious.

* * *

"Brother! This is a serious issue!" Sasuke fumed as he paced around his brother's chambers. Itachi sat at his desk observing his frustrated brother, his stacks of paperwork pushed to the side. In some ways this amused Itachi to see his brother so worked up about his betrothed.

"Clearly this bothers you, I understand. Though how they got the information I don't know. I have not introduced Sakura to anyone and all of our staff is sworn into secrecy, but if the word got out it means we have a mole somewhere." Itachi replied calmly, lacing his figures together as he closed his eyes.

"This not only complicated this situation with politics, but this could lead to problems when it comes to keeping our strategies of war!" Sasuke growled. "This princess is not worth this trouble!"

Itachi frowned. Now that wasn't fair of his brother. "Sasuke..." he said, his voice low and somewhat reprimanding, "You cannot blame the princess for this. It is unfair to her and you are being an ass about it. She didn't do anything wrong. We simply have a mole that needs taken care of. We will find them."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, balling his fists. "How can you defend her?! Maybe you should be the one marrying her!" He spat, immediately regretting the words that flew out of his mouth when his brother gave him a warning gaze. Shit. Sasuke knew he had crossed the line this time.

Itachi abruptly stood up from his chair, his voice low and commanding. Sasuke very rarely heard his brother speak in this manner.

"If you know what's good for you LITTLE brother," he emphasized. " You will shut your fucking mouth and listen. You are never to say another negative thing about YOUR fiancé. You are selfish, irresponsible, rude, and you need to grow the hell up." Itachi growled. Very rarely did he ever talk to Sasuke in this manner as he firmly believed that his brother needed to grow and be able to experience things on his own, but blatant disrespect towards a woman just pissed him off. His sexual escapades was one thing, but disrespecting his future wife was out of the question.

Sasuke kept a challenging scowl on his face towards his brother letting out a 'hn' before he looked away, stalking out of his room and slamming the door behind him. Itachi sank back into his chair and sighed. Sasuke was truly irritating at times. Knowing him, he was probably storming off to his room to sulk. Sasuke did this whenever Itachi said something he didn't want to hear because it usually meant that he was right.

* * *

Taking a bath had somewhat calmed Sakura's nerves after the event earlier that day. When Tsunade heard about it she came barging in her room in a panic to make sure that Sakura was fine. It took Sakura a while to reassure her bodyguard that it was fine and that Kosuke had protected her.

"I - I'm sorry princess. I should be there for you but instead I've been selfishly lost in my own world." Tsunade said quietly. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry. I wasn't very considerate and said some things that I regret. You do not owe your life to me Tsunade. I am very grateful to have someone like you that cares about me, but yoy are a person too. " Sakura replied. Both the girls teared up at their concessions, but Tsunade playfully reprimanded Sakura saying that if she cried too much then she wouldn't look so lovely at the ball tonight.

Sakura then proceeded to tell Tsunade the story of what had happened earlier that day.

"Do you have a crush on Kosuke?" Tsunade suddenly asked, with a delight teasing tone. Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"N-no! He is just an escort! He is actually kinda rude and quiet! And besides I am engaged to the prince I can't have those kinds of thoughts." Sakura replied quietly. Sakura would never admit it but there was something about Kosuke that did sort of intrigue and captivate her. He was not a lady charmer however, that was for sure. Kosuke could care less about that.

"Your blush would say otherwise!" Tsunade continued to tease, causing Sakura to run to the bathroom and lock the door. She did not want to think about this. Despite her betraying feelings, Sakura was going to remain faithful to her fiancé.

Sakura heard a knock come to her bedroom door and Tsunade answer it.

"Princess! Your ballgown is here! I'm going to go get ready myself. You should probably come out of hiding! See you later!" She chuckled as she excused herself.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Sakura hoped that her blush had disappeared for the most part. She was greeted by the seamstress who had taken her body measurements a couple days ago. The seamstress held a good sized white box.

"Your gown my lady." She addressed politely as she sat the box down. Sakura smiled.

"You don't have to be so formal!" She said softly as she walked over and took the lid off of the white box. She gasped upon seeing the beautiful deep navy fabric hiding in the box. She carefully pulled the dress out.

"Go try the dress on." She old lady said. Sakura was now grinning. She gave the lady an approving look then rushed off behind the changing screens in her room to put on the dress. As she slipped the beautiful gown on, she realized she was going to need help lacing up the back of the dress.

"Um sorry but I need help lacing up the back." Sakura said sheepishly. The old lady chuckled.

"Of course." She said as Sakura stepped out from behind the screens and the old lady went to her back to lace up the dress.

The deep navy blue dress was absolutely stunning. It was a strapless gown with a beautiful sweetheart neckline and was form fitting to her hips, accentuating her curves. The skirt of the dress cascaded down with a train the back. The bodice was decorated with beautiful silver thread and pearls.

"This dress is beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror while the lady laced up her back.

"I am glad you like." The old lady replied softly. Sakura then realized that she had never asked her name.

"I'd you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Sakura inquired.

"Chiyo. I have been a seamstress for many years. I used to make all the dresses for the late Kings wife." Sakura's eyes widened. She remembered that Itachi had mentioned he had once had a wife.

"Oh. Well this is lovely." Sakura complimented once more.

"Thank you. I will be more than happy to continue being your seamstress if you wish it." Chiyo replied with a smile. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I would love that."

* * *

Sasuke paced around frustrated, and nervous. He told his brother that he did not plan on revealing himself until the last minute before Sakura and he were introduced to the kingdom. He knew she would freak after it since he had pretended to be Kosuke the whole time she had known him. Despite their earlier argument, Itachi had at least agreed to this knowing that it was going to be Sasuke's problem to fix it. He made it clear however that he would not help him if things got ugly with Sakura.

In some ways, Sasuke was nervous about how the pinkette would react, but why should he care? It's not like he planned to have any more than a respectful professional type of relationship with her. She was to be a head by his side and bear his children and raise them. That was it. No special or romantic attachments. He didn't want them. So maybe this would work to his advantage since Sakura was delusional in thinking he could ever love her.

After Sasuke told Itachi about the threat they recieved earlier that day, Itachi had security increased just for extra measure. It was most likely a stupid threat, but in case they decided to attack again, Itachi wanted to make sure that Sakura would be safe.

He peeked down into the ballroom. It was bustling with people and loud with chatter. He hated balls. He hated being in a crowded room full of people. There was not a single thing that he liked about this whole thing in fact.

Then he saw her. That blonde haired woman was accompanying her. Itachi had told him that she was the princesses personal bodyguard.

The pink hair was unmistakable and for a moment, Sasuke's breath hitched and an animalistic desire welled within him, but he immediately quelled it.

Sakura was wearing a moderately revealing deep navy gown, with white arm length gloves. It showed off her curves in an even better way than her body hugging riding clothes did. Her hair was curled and arranged atop jer head beautifully with pearls in it and loose strands of curled hair falling to frame her face and vary collar bones. She was wearing makeup that enhanced her eyes and colored her cheeks with a beautiful nude pink lip color to finish.

He couldn't deny that she cleaned up nicely. Okay that would be an understatement. She looked beautiful. Sasuke could see ladies whisper to each other while looking and some posting and he couldn't help but smirk. they were jealous, bur also curious he was sure, as to who this mysterious woman was. It would still be at least an hour before Itachi made the announcement. The thought of that immediately brought back Sasuke's anxiety.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but feel like hiding in a corner with all the eyes that were on her. She could hear their whispers. Tsunade shot looks their way as they walked through the crowd. suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Remember me?!" The voice belonged to a blonde spiky haired man with blue eyes and a grin on his face. A beautiful raven haired woman with lavender eyes had an arm wrapped around his.

"N - Naruto?!" The said second in command stood in front Sakura.

"Long time no see. How are things going for the both of you?" He asked casually. That grin was still plastered in his face.

"Good!" Sakura replied, returning a smile. Tsunade also said she was well. Geez she was so antisocial for the most part.

"Ah! Forgive my rudeness! This is my beautiful wife Hinata." He exclaimed. Sakura couldn't believe how happy Naruto looked. A blush came to Hinata'a face.

"Nice to meet you lady Hinata." Sakura said, curtsying. Hinata did the same.

"You as well Pri-" she suddenly stopped herself. "Sorry we were instructed not to address you as that until after the announcement. Forgive my rudeness!"

"It's okay! You can just call me Sakura." Sakura giggled.

"Why don't you and Hinata go get a drink? Tsunade and I will keep an eye on you two." Naruto offered. Tsunade grunted in agreeance.

"Okay! Let's go Hinata!" Sakura said excited grabbing her new acquaintances arm. Naruto and Tsunade then engaged in a conversation unbeknownst to the other women.

"I didn't know that Naruto had such a beautiful wife!" Sakura said as she took a drink of her lemonade. Hinata blushed again.

"Oh we have only been married for a couple months."

"Wow! How did you guys meet?" Sakura asked, genuinely curious. Hinata seemed so shy and Naruto was loud and outgoing.

"W - we've known each other since we were kids. I've had a crush on him since I was a little girl." Hinata replied shyly. Sakura couldn't help but immediately feel a little jealous. Those two must seriously be in love!

"Wow! You guys are so lucky! Who confessed first?"

"I-I did." Hinata face was now as red as a tomato and Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"How cute! He kinda comes off as dense when it comes to those sorts of things." she mused. Hinata nodded before giggling herself.

"Yeah, he kinda is."

The two women walked through the crowds of people who seemed to have gotten over the newcomer.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sakura mumbled. "But I don|'t know where it is. I didn't even know this was a part of the castle!"

"Okay, I'll show you where it is." Hinata offered.

"Oh that's okay. I can go myself. They aren't far are they?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head.

"No, they arent. Just through those doors over there and it's the first door on the left." Hinata intructed, pointing towards the doors that was a little ways in front of them.

"Okay thanks! I'll be right back!" Sakura said rushing towards the doors. Hinata waited for her to return.

Sakura quietly closed the doors behind her, drowning out the noise of the crowds in the ballroom. Left to her own thoughts, Sakura was hiding the anxiety that she was feeling. She would be meeting the prince soon. Even with what other people have told her about him, he was still a stranger.

The hallway wasn't lit very well, making Sakura feel a little nervous. She never liked the dark, especially after that night she fled her own kingdom. She looked left and right. Didn't Hinata said it was the first door on the left? She still hadn't seen the door on the left. She had walked the hallways down a ways before she decided that she would turn back and go back for instructions, when suddenly a hand grabbed her mouth and pulled an arm around her back. Sakura screamed but it was muffled. Her heart beat shot through the roof and she began to panic and thrash while still screaming. Her attacker jerk ed her arm in a way that shot a horrible pain through it.

"Did you ignore my warning earlier you bitch?" A voice hissed. Sakura eyes welled up with tears and fear ran rampant through her whole body. There was no one here. She was stupid to go alone. She was stupid not to worry about the not since I Itachi reassured her that the security would be at its best this night after the note was reported.

Suddenly another voice growled through the silence.

"Let her go or I will tear you to pieces."

Suddenly Sakura was slammed into the wall, face first, causing her to cry out in pain and collapse to the floor. Whoever had been holding her was violently yanked away. She turned to try and see what was going on, and upon seeing the other man in the room her eyes widened with shock. It was Kosuke!

Sasuke held the black clothed masked man to the ground at sword point, his eyes a crimson red with fury. When he saw Sakura stupidly leave the ballroom on her own and a man follow discreetly after her he knew it was going to end up. The man had obviously stripped off his formal clothes he wore for the ball into his black clothes.

The man immediately began to beg.

"D - don't kill me! Please your highness! It was only meant to be a prank I swear!" He begged, his voice high pitched. Sakura was confused. Your highness?! Wait! Did that mean that Kosuke was actually Prince Sasuke?! What the hell was going on?!

"You will spend the rest of your life rotting in prison!" Sasuke snarled. He was about the knock the man out with the hilt of his sword when suddenly another voice sounded.

"Sasuke, enough!" Itachi yelled to his brother. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked up to see Itachi and Naruto walking towards them. Itachi was calm and collected as ever, and the playfulness of Naruto's expression was replaced with a serious and determined one. The same face she had seen when he bereaved the soldier that was giving her and Tsunade a hard time when they had first arrived to the castle. Both men had their hand resting on the hilt of their swords. Naruto immediately went to Sakura's aid.

"Are you okay princess?" He said calmly, crouching beside her. Sakura had been sobbing, put into shock by the events around her. Her blood was pumping furiously through her veins? And it felt like her heart was threatening to pound right out of her chest.

"Y - yeah I'm fine." Sakura answered, though she was physically fine, mentally that would be a flat out lie. Naruto examined her. The was only a small cut to her cheek.

Sasuke remained in place holding down the man. Itachi came over and rested a hand on his younger brother's shoulder in an effort to calm him. When the red eyes came out, an Uchiha was typically past a reasonable temper.

"Sasuke, put your sword away. Naruto will arrest him and we will question him tomorrow. We already checked for any others. It's just him." Itachi said firmly. Sasuke clenched his teeth trying to control the raging temper within him. When he knew Sakura would be in trouble, animalistic instincts took over before he even had time to logically think it through.

Sasuke pushed himself off the man who was in a hysterical fit of panic, sheathing his sword. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath letting it out in a controlled manner, and opened his eyes again to reveal onyx black orbs again. Naruto walked over, rolling over the man on the ground and handcuffing him. Sasuke looked over to see Sakura sitting against the wall, her face buried in her arms as she sat curled up. Sasuke had seen her curl up like this before.

"Sasuke..." Itachi began but Sasuke cut him off. He already had a pretty good idea of what Itachi was going to say.

"I know. Just take that bastard to a cell." Itachi didn't say a word in return, but he looked at Naruto and the two began to drag the man off.

Now Sasuke was going to have to face Sakura.

* * *

Haha! I have to leave a cliffhanger, and this chapter was already long as is!

Seriously guys 10 reviews? Come on. I could really use some thoughts! its been really hard to find the motivation to keep writing this when no one seems interested!

Anyway, I hope to have more reviews. I am going to begin writing the next chapter.

Thank you to those who have been kind enough to read this, review it, and even follow it!

Xisa


	7. Chapter 7

Well... I have to admit that I was really excited about all the reviews I recieved from the latest update. And over 20 follows? That is awesome!

Seriously thank you to those that have constantly read, and reviewed. Your input has been great! I am glad that you guys have been enjoying this story so far!

Hehe I am so excited to introduce this chapter! those last 6 chapters have been leading up to this moment and now all the SasuSaku begins! Phew!

Also, you will have to bear with my about the typos! I do try to fix them the best I can, but i have been writing and uploading this story all on my smartphone, and it is a tedious process!

And, everyone in a while, I drop a disclaimer to remind people that the characters aren't mine, just the story plot. (but of course we all know that right? Haha)

Keep reading and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Dark Desire

Here she was. The mess that Sasuke had been dreading having to deal with. She was curled up against the corner, the shaking of her shoulders indicating the fit of sobs she was trying to calm down for. Neither said a word and silence stood between them for what seemed to be an eternity.

Sasuke wasn't sure exactly how to go about this. As far as she was concerned, he was Kosuke, not her fiancé

But, the truth was out now and there wasn't any choice but to deal with it.

"Sakura." Sasuke addressed stoically. "Let's talk." suddenly the pinkette's head snapped up from her arms, and she gave Sasuke a fierce murderous look. For once, Sasuke was actually slightly terrified, but at the same time, those fierce emerald orbs seemed to capture his undivided attention

Sakura stood up, wiping the last of her tears away, the mascara having run down her face, and the stains if it on her white gloves.

"Let's talk?!" She pretty much shrieked, still huccupping from her meltdown. That murderous glare didn't dissapear. "Just who the hell do you think you are?! Pretending to be some other guy! You are a sick psychopathic asshole!" She finished throwing her hands in the air in frustration. Sasuke stood there partly because he was in shock of her violent outbust, and partly in shock of being talked to in such an uncivilized way.

"I just wanted to see who you really are Sakura." Sasuke replied cooly, crossing his arms in front of his toned chest. Clearly that was not the right answer.

"Who I was?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I have been honest and blunt and dear god I told you some of my deepest feelings you insensitive bastard!" She screamed, tears coming to her eyes again . "If anything, I don't know who the hell YOU are! How could you play with my feelings like that?!"

Okay, Sasuke did at least feel a little guilty. She reacted in the worst way possible, and her attempted assault did not help her hysteria. As seriously as Sasuke knew he needed to take her anger, he couldn't help but notice just how HOT she was this way. Again that animalistic urge raged within him and he had to quell it. Her fiery nature was new and exciting. He mentally slapped himself. This was not the time to be indulging in those thoughts. Ugh he better just say sorry. .

"Look I'm sorry. It was an ass of a move." He said, feigning his voice though he didn't want to have to apologize. Women were such overeacters.

"I can't believe I am stuck marrying you! You are the most insensitive-" but Sakura was cut off by Sasuke who finished the sentence for her.

"Rude, selfish, egotistical jerk you have ever met?" he almost mocked. He had a slight smirk on his lip. He just couldn't resist pushing her obvious buttons.

"I just want to slap that smirk right off you face!" Sakura seethed upon seeing the small smirk on Sasuke's face. Sasuke simply 'hn'd' at her threat, causing Sakura to fume even more and grit her teeth. This man was infuriating her in a way she didn't even know was possible! He just stood there, confident, unyielding, cool. She raised her arm, ready to follow through with slapping that smirk off his face, but he caught her wrist.

"Really princess? Slapping is child's play." He belittled. She was positive seething.

"Let go!" She growled.

"No." Sasuke replied coolly. "Because you are going to listen to what I have to say first." She began to try and wriggle out of his grasp, but Sasuke responded by pushing her up against the wall, pinning her and her arm up against it. Now Sakura had a slight flash of fear in her emerald eyes. "No matter how angry you are, remember that you made your decision and chose me."

"Yeah a decision I'm really starting to regret." She spat. now Sasuke could his anger starting to rise again and narrowed his eyes at her. Sakura could feel that same dark aura that Kosuke gave off. They were indeed the same person. Sasuke leaned in closer and could smell her sweet intoxicating scent and immediately regretted it, but not before whispering low into her ear. He could see her cheeks were flushed but whether it was from being angry or something else he didn't know.

"No one is stopping you from leaving princess. I could care less." and with that, he released her and stalked off in the direction that Naruto and Itachi had left with the prisoner. Sakura was at a loss for words. She slid back down against the wall with an ungrateful plop on the ground staring at Sasuke's back as he retreated. Despite their argument, she couldn't deny the tingling that raged throughout her entire body.

Damn that mysterious bastard.

* * *

Following the events that transpired, the event was canceled and all of the attendants rudely rushed out of the castle causing a huge fuss.

Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade, Hinata, and Sakura all sat silently by the crackling fireplace in the King's private study. Sakura was still in her gown, her white gloves discarded and her makeup rubbed away. Her hair was no longer neatly pinned atop her head and fell in messy curls down her back. She was exhausted to say the least. None of the others looked any better. Sakura and Sasuke sat on opposite sides of the room. Sakura was silently glaring at him and he acted as if he didn't notice.

"I am sorry about tonight Sakura." Itachi finally said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him as he spoke.

He didn't wait for a reply before continuing. "I think we should all retire for the night. Naruto, I want you and your wife to stay here at the castle tonight. I will have a guest room prepared " His voice stated his words rather than suggested them. No one would dare protest. The king dismissed them all besides Sasuke for the night.

"How did Sakura react?" He asked calmly when he felt he was sure they were all out of earshot.

"She took it as expected I suppose." Sasuke replied. Itachi sighed.

"What does that exactly mean?" He inquired, cooking a brow. Sasuke had a less than amused expression on his face.

"I pissed her off and she tried to slap me." Sasuke mumbled. Itachi chuckled, earning him a dash glare from his brother.

"Did you let her slap you?" He asked amused. His brother didn't reply but the look on his face silently answered his question. No. "Well, you deserved it brother." Sasuke grunted.

"I wasn't going to let her slap me. It's childish."

"Your game was just as childish." Itachi shot back, knowing that his words would piss Sasuke off, but Sasuke said nothing for a while before speaking.

"I told her that she was welcome to leave." Itachi's eyes widened. why would he have said that?!

"Did she say she wanted to?"

Sasuke sighed in exhaustion. "Yeah something like that. "

* * *

All bathed and cleaned up, Sakura flopped onto her bed, not caring that her hair was damp and unbrushed. She wore a silky light blue nightgown and closed her eyes. Sasuke had been plaguing her mind all night since their argument. Her cheeks flushed. She had been so angry but she was smitten. That damn man was tall, dark, mysterious and much to Sakura's dismay, actually handsome. He was strong, demanding, and his touch on her skin made her feel like it was on fire. The way her whispered in her hear sent a shiver down her spine and her cheeks to flush.

But his eyes showed something that Sakura feared the most. She saw the raw desire, even though his expression was tame and told another story. They beckoned her to come into the darkness of desire.

But he was a selfish prick of a prince. Rude, unchivalrous, egotistical, and those things were enough to make her explode with anger.

She meant those words. She would regret this more than anything if she stayed, and Sasuke was right, there wasn't anything stopping her from leaving other than what she could benefit from if she stayed and followed through.

What should she do? Should she be selfish? If she was, then she wouldn't be any better than Sasuke and she refused to be that. Or should she take the responsibility she was meant to have and save her people? Would she survive that jerk?

She bit her lip. She knew now that wasn't even any hope of love from him. Only the dark physical desire that she knew they both harbored. And she was scared to plunge into that dark desire because she knew that staying meant that she would have to give that to him.

Where would that game lead them?

* * *

Ahhhh! This is a short chapter I'm sorry! But I felt that it would ruin the mood I intended for this chapter to continue it.

The reviews and responses to this story have been awesome! It makes me feel so excited to keep writing this for you guys! Thanks so much for your reviews and for reading this story!

I wonder, would anyone be interested if I did a doujinshi of this as well?

Thanks again and keep reading! The next installment should be out soon!

Xisa


	8. Chapter 8

Yes the last chapter was short so I started to get to work on this chapter right away!

The support has been amazing! Thanks for reading!

I don't have much else to say, so let's get this chapter rolling shall we?

* * *

Chapter Eight: Dark and Light

Sasuke angrily slashed his sword at the practice target in front of him. To say that he was frustrated was an understatement. Itachi felt the need to have a talk with him late into the night and they were all things he didn't want to hear, regardless if there was truth to his words or not.

As much as he wanted to deny every single bit of it, his brother was right, but he would only ever admit that in the privacy of his own mind.

How did it get this way? From the beginning he didn't want this marriage, he'll he had even decided to be as mean and rude to that pink haired woman as he could be. But slowly, that's not how it played out. Itachi's requests were one thing. He respected and loved his brother deeply, but this pink haired woman was becoming a tempting little nymph. He decided that ignoring her would have been so much easier if she didn't pique his interest and if she wasn't so damn... Pretty. Yes, he'd admit to pretty.

Yesterday she had evoked an animalistic urge in him he had never experienced before. Sure, he'd have sexual intercourse with women, most of them beautiful in their own right, but he had never wanted to just rip the clothes off of a woman and ravish her the way that he wanted to last night. And when he leaned into her and smelled her sweet, intoxicating scent, he knew that it was a mistake. Everything about her drew him in.

And the worst part was, he didn't know why.

But he felt it too. The way that she reacted to him. Her face flushed, her eyes locked with his, her lips slightly parted, her rapid heart beat. He was almost positive that when he whispered into her ear, he could feel the shiver that ran through her whole body, and those eyes. Those fierce wildly captive eyes.

Sasuke let out another cry as he against attacked the practice dummy, releasing some of his built up tension.

Her leaving would be a good thing. Not only because he had no interest in marriage or love, but because he wouldn't have to worry about this ridiculous attraction to the pinkette.

However as fate would have it, wishful thinking nor luck was on his side today because the said pinkette had stopped in front of the training room and was openly staring at him, but quickly looked away when he whipped his head around to glare at her.

"I thought you would have been gone by now dear princess." He said coolly as he turned back around to once again focus on the dummy. He could hear Sakura's footsteps as she approached him. Sasuke once again turned around to see Sakura with her hair down and wearing some simple black pants and and a red shirt on. She wasn't wearing makeup and the cut on her cheek was clean but visible. Proof that last night that she had been hurt.

"Well unfortunately for you I am just taking a morning stroll." She replied sarcastically. Sasuke looked at her. She stood there with hand on hip with a not so amused look on her face.

"Does that mean you are leaving after?" Sasuke asked. The tone of his voice caught Sakura off guard since she was half expecting another rude remark from him. Whether he asked that as an actual question or a statement, she wasn't sure.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them. Sakura couldn't help but be very aware of the shirtless Sasuke in front of her. When she walked in she stared at his shirtless toned back and he was just as perfectly toned in the front with chiseled abs. She could smell sweat but noticed a very musky scent with a hint of spice a and sandalwood. He smelled... Good. His hair was slightly matted from his sweat.

"I'm staying. So I suppose we will both just have to deal with it." Sakura finally said. Sasuke could tell that her reply didn't have much confidence in it like it did just moments before. He grunted.

"You don't sound so sure about your decision." Sasuke stated, but deep down, a part of him couldn't help but be a little relieved, and another part of him become irritated. This was definitely a bad idea he decided.

"Well not everyone gets put in ideal life situations." Sakura sighed. She turned and began to walk out of the room which earned a frown from Sasuke. She was just going to leave like that? Where did her fiery fierceness go?

"Where are you going?"

"To ride my horse." She replied, not even looking back at his direction. Sasuke sighed in frustration. She was positively annoying. She sheathed his sword and silently followed her.

"You don't have to come you know. " Sakura stated when she heard him catch up to her.

"You still have to have an escort." Sasuke replied.

"I'm sure there are other available." Sasuke simply 'hn'd'.

"Meet me at the stables when you are changed." He stated. It was not a question or offer. It was almost a command. Sakura muttered something to herself but Sasuke didn't catch the words.

* * *

Hinata stood by Itachi as she watched her husband interrogate the man they had arrested last night for assaulting Sakura. In truth, Hinata wanted to befriend the pinkette, especially since her husband was best friends with the prince, but she couldn't bring herself to face Sakura. She felt like it was her fault that Sakura had been hurt.

"Naruto is good at what he does." Itachi said as the two watched him calmly pry answers from the man. Hinata nodded.

"He is. He has a way with people." She replied. She stared at Naruto fondly. They had met as children, Hinata from a noble family and Naruto an orphan. Usually marrying between different social hierarchies were next to impossible, but Naruto had worked hard, becoming a soldier and befriending Sasuke. it was because of his determination he was able to become worthy of his title and marry her. She was snapped out of her reverie when the two heard footsteps approach them.

"How is it going?" Tsunade asked as she decided to stand by Hinata.

"It seems like it's going good. Naruto seems to be getting answers he wants." Itachi replied. Tsunade stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She had failed at keeping Sakura safe last night, but with Sakura being distant and confused, it made it hard for Tsunade. She resolved to protect her from afar if she had to for the time being.

"Have you guys seen the princess? I looked for her this morning but she wasn't in her rooms." Tsunade asked. Hinata shook her head no but Itachi had an answer.

"Yeah I saw her headed to the stables earlier. My brother is probably escorting her." He informed.

Just after, Naruto stood up and exited the interrogation room.

"I'm sorry ladies, I must speak with the King privately." He said, serious in tone. He gave Hinata a nod, and a small smile as he walked into another room with Itachi in tow.

"So what did you find out?" Itachi asked when they closed the door behind them. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it is as he said. He did mean it as a prank and he had no weapons on him." Naruto began, but he immediately became very serious. "But, the concerning part is the amount of knowledge on Sakura he has. He knows when Akatsuki invaded her kingdom, exactly who she is, and apparently Akatsuki has released a ransom for her dead body. The Akatsuki know as well as we do that if she is alive, Haruno could be retaken."

"This is serious indeed." Itachi agreed. "If something like this spreads through the kingdom we could have a serious problem on our hands, more than just her protection and her upcoming marriage to Sasuke."

"That's just it. The information this guy had was easy to obtain according to him."

"How so?"

"It's being sold by someone they call 'the beggar'. It's only a small prince in coin."

* * *

Sasuke was already waiting by the stables when Sakura finally appeared. She looked at him acknowledging that he was there, but didn't say anything when she pushed passed him into the stable to go saddle Kuro. Sasuke cooked an eyebrow at her sudden cold attitude, but decided not to say anything. He just silently followed her lead.

He let her ride in front and take whatever route she wanted, staring at her back. Riding behind her had its... advantages. He looked her curves up and down and the form fitting riding outfit outlined her round butt. He looked away. Good god he was not going to get caught staring but his mind was already far in the gutter and he wondered how that ass would feel when she was riding something else, or rather someone else... He frowned scolding himself silently in his head.

But, he also couldn't help but notice the way she had looked at him earlier. In fact, it brought an amused smirk to his face. She had obviously stared him up and down and he could see curiosity in her eyes and a slight blush to her cheeks that looked beautiful on her porcelain skin. He was yanked from his thoughts when Sakura asked him a question.

"So... Um... is what Kosuke said about his relationship experiences really yours, or did you make that up?" She asked timidly. Sasuke cooked eyebrow. What a daring topic to bring up! But well, everything she admitted to Kosuke she admitted to him so he decided that it really wasn't all that suprising.

"I'm a little more... Experienced." Sasuke replied stoically. If he could see Sakura's face, he guessed she would have to be blushing.

Sakura was blushing. It was a stupid question to ask, she knew but she couldn't keep the shirtless Sasuke out of her mind since she saw him this morning.

"Have you ever been in love with someone you've been with before?" She bravely asked.

"No. I havent had an interest nor do I care to. I am not soft. I do it for stress relief." Sasuke replied. Sakura immediately could hear the darkness in his tone, and that dark aura emanating from him. She was embarrassed but a fear welled within her. It was stupid to ask instead of just deal with it in the moment. The knowledge and anticipation was just going to make it worse.

Sasuke didn't expect her to have a reply to that. He was honest, but in a way he was still hoping that this honesty would make her want to leave because he knew that if she stayed he would play a dark game with her. He would rip away her virginity and ravish her, release his stress in her and there would be no emotional attachment.

At least, he was trying to convince himself of that.

He was afraid of his own emotions betraying him.

Could he be sexual with her without eventually getting attached? He could avoid it with all the other women since he didn't know anything about them and it happened once and one time only and he always dismissed them or left right after.

But she stayed. And even with this out in the open, she wasn't running. She could have dashed off on her horse but instead she stood her ground and kept leading Kuro along like nothing.

It was funny how their horses seemed to symbolize their current choices. Sakura was stepping into the darkness, surrendering to temptation, and Sasuke was being faced with the light, it calling to him to eradicate his darkness and bring him out of the loneliness, fear, and anger he held.

* * *

Hinata sat in the guest room that was given to her and Naruto, sipping on some jasmine tea. She was waiting for her husband to return to her. After they finished interrogating the man, Itachi and Naruto left to talk about something that seemed rather serious, Naruto telling Hinata that he would be a while so not to wait up for him

Hinata had just retired to her room seeing as even if she wanted to apologize to Sakura, she was out with Sasuke. She mused on the topic of them both. Hinata knew Sasuke in a way Sakura didnt, only because Naruto knew him in a way no one did other than the King himself.

Sasuke had many things he hid by the way he appeared and acted on the surface, but deep down, he was loyal and cared deeply for the people he loved. He had been through things that caused him to shut that part of himself off from the world, but maybe Sakura could help him? She was to be his wife all and it was already a good thing that she was standing her ground. Hinata knew that the way Sasuje outwardly treated women made them avoid him unless he pursued for sexual interests because no matter how much of an asshole he could be, he was good looking.

Hinata heard the door to her room open causing her to look I'm that direction. She smiled upon seeing her blonde haired cerulean eyes husband standing there with a goofy grin on his face. That goofy grin that she fell deeply in love with.

"Sorry Hinata." he said sheepishly as he leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on her cheek, lingering there for just a moment. Every time her husband kissed her, it still made Hinaya blush.

"It's okay. I know you have duties." She replied with a small smile before putting her tea down and reaching up and grabbing the nape of Naruto's neck and pulling him to her for a kiss on the lips that he immediately deepened, linking her lips and when she parted them, plunging his tongue into her mouth to play with hers.

They broke apart when they needed air. Hinata could see the need in his eyes and understood it but of course her husband was a goodball.

"Hey you," he grinned. "Let's have a quickie." Hinata blushed furiously and punched Naruto playfully on the arm. Her husband could hardly be serious and was so playful. She giggled. Every since they had decided to try and get pregnant, they went at it every chance they got, and there was never anything quick about it.

* * *

Hahaha!

To the reviewer 2lazy2login, I had a good laugh about the guest name lol.

Again the review responses are amazing! I have been appreciating them very much! It makes me more inclined to update this quickly! Thanks for all the suggestions, and trust me, I plan on there being a lot more sexual tension mwahahaha.

I promise that the next chapter will have a big SasuSaku moment, so excite me with your thoughts! I will start writing it.

As always, thank you for reading and your support!

Xisa


	9. Chapter 9

Haha so I would have updated sooner, but halfway through this chapter I decided to change everything.

Thank you for all the reviews, and I have almost 40 follows! Thanks guys that's so exciting!

As I promised, brace yourselves for the SasuSaku moment!

And, dropping by the occasional reminder of a disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or the characters affiliated with it, but i do own this original story!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Temptation

Sasuke and Sakura rode on their horses for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them really talking. Sakura was lost in her own thoughts and Sasuke was busy brooding.

The fact that Sasuke had been with other women bothered her, as much as she didn't want to admit it. Did men in this kingdom have no decency or was it just Sasuke? Now more than ever the topic of their physical relationship would bother her. He was she supposed to feel okay giving herself to someone like him? Would he even be faithful to her after they were married?

If he was a virgin himself, then Sakura resolved that even if there wasn't love in their relationship, it would be okay. Even if there wasn't love, at least both of them would be giving themselves to each other for the first time, and they would be on equal grounds.

But they weren't.

Then, Sakura had a dangerous thought. What if... What if she asked Sasuke if they could hold off on sex until they were much more comfortable with each other? Maybe he would at least comply with that since he knew that she was a virgin.

Oh how she was wrong.

"Sasuke... If I... If I wanted to hold off on sex after we are married, would you... be okay with that?" She asked quietly, disturbing the silence between them. Sasuke shot her a dark glare that made Sakura wish that she ground beneath her would just open and swallow her whole.

"Are you kidding me?" He hissed in response. His voice was hostile. Immediately Sakura regretted the decision to ask, but wanted to make her point of view known.

"I just... Well I... Maybe when we are-" but she was suddenly cut off by Sasuke.

"My answer is no. Our marriage will be consummated on our wedding night. I could care less how you feel about it." He said coldly. Sakura immediately felt her entire body tremble with absolute loathing and anger towards the dark haired man. She yanked Kuro to a stop.

"Does any of this matter to you at all?" Sakura seethed, trying to reign in the hurt in her chest and the anger she felt. "God you are absolutely unbelievable! I don't think I have met anyone who was less of a gentleman than you!" She spat. "How can you yourself a man?!" Now Sasuke was pissed. This woman was getting on his nerves in a bad way.

"You are a pampered spoiled bitch." He spat back, yanking Shiro to a halt getting off his horse. He stomped over to the pink haired woman, absolute disdain apparent on his face. She was glaring at him, her eyes filled with that fierceness that riled up the animal inside.

"How dare you!" She growled. Sasuke inwardly smirked. That's right. He was going to push her buttons.

"How dare I?" He asked, his voice sounding like the voice itself was smirking. He walked right up to the princess, yanking her off her steed and pinning her to the earth. She yelped as she came tumbling down and when their eyes fixed on each other. Sasuke had cold indifference on his face, but Sakura's fierceness and anger were replaced by fear.

In a sick twisted way, Sasuke liked Sakura beneath him like this, her wrists pinned to the sides by her face by his hands. His mind darkly wished that they were on his bed instead of the hard soiled ground.

The fear in Sakura's eyes were once again replaced by anger. She began to struggle.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, wriggling frantically. She tried to knee him in his privates but Sasuke anticipated it, pinning her harder to the ground, her legs now trapped beneath his.

"Get off!" She growled, now completely immobilized. She glared into Sasuke's eyes and saw that look again. That look of lust, and even if she tried to will her body not to, her body reacted, bringing a flush to her cheeks and causing her heart to beat rapidly.

"Princess let me make something perfectly clear to you. You are weak compared to me and I can have you whenever I want and see fit, and since I am a gentleman, I won't touch you until we wed, but don't test me." He warned with a growl. Damn this woman. She was testing his restraint and patience! Every fiber of his being wanted him to show her just how easily he could take advantage of her and take her right there on the spot. However, when she opened her mouth about to retort something, his lips came crashing onto hers earning him a small squeak from the pinkette. He was not soft with his kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth to taste her for the first time.

And God did she taste sweet.

It took a moment for Sakura to register what was going on in her head because the jolt of sensational electricity than ran through her body stunned her. Her body was on fire and before she could even think logically she succumbed to the kiss. She didn't kiss back but she let him kiss her. She knew it was wrong but it made her lower stomach turn in a pleasureable foreign way.

And then his mouth was gone and he pushed himself off her leaving Sakura on the ground her lips red and slightly swollen from his rough attack on her mouth. Anger immediately replaced the sensation she was feeling, tears beginning to form in her eyes, threatening to spill as she stood up and wiped the remnants of Sasuke from her mouth.

She refused to look at that monster in front of her. He was probably standing there all egotistical and proud to have gotten his point acrossed.

"I hate you." She trembled. "I hate you Sasuke Uchiha!"

And Sasuke immediately regretted what he just did. He heard her sob as she mounted Kuro and immediately commanded him into a gallop.

A decent man would have chased after her. He should have gotten on Shiro and chased after her, but Sasuke Uchiha didn't. No, he had to much pride for that and he knew it.

And he hated himself in that moment for it.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the hallway, ready to go spend the rest of the night with his wife when he saw her.

Sakura was sobbing as she slowly, step by step, made her way to her own room but as soon as she saw Naruto she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Sakura what's wrong?" He asked concerned for the pinkette. Sakura put on a brave face.

"Oh nothing!" She lied. "I... just something stupid reminded me of home is all." Naruto frowned, but before he could say something, Sakura began to speak again.

"Hey Naruto... do you... do you think you could train me in how to use a sword?" Naruto gave Sakura a puzzled look. "I just... with everything that's happened I want to be able to protect myself." She finished. An odd request indeed, but it did make sense in Naruto's mind. He then began to suspect something. Wasn't she with Sasuke?

"I would... But why wouldn't you have Sasuke train you?" He asked softly. Sakura looked away.

"He's just busy. I don't think it's a good idea to ask him." She replied quietly.

And the blonde haired man's suspicions were confirmed.

* * *

Feeling better after a good night's sleep, Sakura decided to eat in her room that morning. Tsunade had come in inquiring as to why Sakura didn't join them for breakfast in which Sakura lied that she had woken up late because she didn't sleep well.

Which in truth she didnt, and with good reason, but luckily Tsunade didn't pry any further and left her be.

Sakura spent the next few days like this, only leaving her room for training sessions with Naruto. Although she had fun with them, she was paranoid that she would see Sasuke, though they never bumped into each other and she was grateful. She had been avoiding him, even neglecting taking Kuro out on rides just in case he would be there and insist on being her escort.

On the third day, Hinata came to visit.

"I'm sorry to bother you princess." She said softly as Sakura opened her door to see the wife of Naruto standing there. She was wearing a dark purple sundress, her hair braided to the side.

"No not at all! In fact I wouldn't mind some company." Sakura replied.

"I was wondering... If you wanted to take a stroll with me?" Hinata asked to which the pinkette agreed to.

"Yeah. A stroll would be good. The weather is really nice out anyway. " Sakura reasoned and the two girls left for the gardens.

They made small talk until they reached the gardens when Hinata began to confess why she hadn't spent time with Sakura earlier.

"I hadn't realized I had given you the wrong directions until Naruto left in a panic. I-I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I feel like it was my fault and I'm so sorry!" She confessed, explaining the bathroom incident at the ball. Sakura shook her head and gave a small reassuring laugh.

"Oh Hinata! But it wasn't your fault! I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself!"

"Oh. Well... I'm glad that's off my shoulders then." Hinata replied with a smile.

Sasuke was standing on the balcony of his brother's study, looking out over the gardens when he saw his best friend's wife and Sakura walking around the gardens.

He hadn't seen the pink haired woman for a few days and somehow, when his gaze fell upon her he was relieved. She was wearing a white tank top with a collar and ribbon with charcoal shorty shorts leaving her legs exposed and looking long. Her hair was done up in a messy bun.

She looked adorable.

He wanted to stare at her longer but didn't want to get caught, and no sooner than he closed the glass door to the balcony and was about to say something to Itachi, Naruto came bursting in all angry.

"Sasuke you asshole!" He declared marching right in and grabbing Sasuke by the collar.

If he wasn't Sasuke's best friend he probably would have immediately been apprehended and sent to jail for this.

"What did you do to Sakura!?" He demanded. "She was sobbing a few days ago when she last interacted with you and she hasn't seen or spent a single moment with you since!"

Sasuke knew he deserved someone scolding him for his behavior. Sakura deserved someone standing up for her.

"Naruto, what is this about?!" Itachi demanded, confused about what was going on.

"Sasuke did something to make Sakura cry and she has avoided him ever since and asked me to train her how to use a sword!" Naruto replied to the king, not letting go of Sasuje who just stood there as if he didn't care that his best friend had him by the shirt.

"Sasuke is this true?" Itachi asked, slightly surprised. So this was why Sakura wasn't eating with them? Why didn't she come to him about Sasuke's behavior?

Sasuke refused to answer, just giving a nonchalant grunt as a reply. This sent Naruto over the edge, causing him to clench his fist, ready to punch the Uchiha in the face clear to the moon.

"Naruto calm down and let Sasuke go. We will deal with this. I am going to have to ask you to leave us. I'm sorry." Itachi commanded calmly.

Naruto shoved Sasuke away, furious at his best friend giving a 'tch' as he turned and stormed out of the study. He usually didn't get involved in his best friends choices with women, but Sakura was going to be his goddamn wife! He would never think of treating Hinata badly let alone make her sob! That was just downright not acceptable! You treat a woman with respect, especially your wife!

"Sasuke, I'm not going to ask. Instead just tell me." Itachi said, addressing his brother càlmly, but with a tone that he was not bullshit ting around.

"I was an ass to her." Sasuke admitted, closing his eyes and sighing.

"What did you do this time?" Itachi asked, not entirely surprised that his brother had been an ass.

"I... Forcefully kissed her and scared her." He replied frustrated, running a hand through his hair. "It was stupid but she just... She made me so angry and I wanted to prove a point."

"You what?! Sorry did I just hear that you physically hurt Sakura just to prove a point?" Itachi asked, his voice sounding disbelief. He couldn't believe it. What the hell was his little brother thinking! "God Sasuke no wonder why she is considering leaving you! You can't treat her like that!" Itachi growled, glaring at his brother.

Sasuke hated that disappointed look.

"You are an asshole." Itachi deadpanned. "Sasuke I have been more than fair with you but this is ridiculous! You are so ungrateful! God maybe I should send her off with enough money to live comfortably for the rest of her life just for attempting with you! Then maybe I should marry you off to some ugly, horribly needy and bitchy nobles daughter! That's what you deserve! How can you not see the woman in front of you?!"

Sasuke felt guilty all over again, and angry at Itachi's words.

"You wouldn't!" He snapped back.

"Oh I would. Sakura deserves better than you! If I were you I would be grovelling at her feet begging for forgiveness! You don't know a damn thing about women you fool."

Sasuke knew that his brother was angry... And that he was serious. He was right. As far as an arranged marriage goes, he was lucky to have someone like Sakura. She was relatively independent, which he liked, and beautiful.

And God she turned him on and made him want her like he had wanted no other woman.

Sasuke sighed again.

"I will fix this." He finally said, stalking towards the door, out of the room, and slamming it behind him.

He hated Itachi being right almost always.

* * *

Sakura held her practice wooden sword tightly as she practiced her stance, ready to strike at the practice dummy in front of her.

Her sword lesson with Naruto had ended at least half an hour ago since he always had lunch with his wife. Usually Sakura would accompany them, enjoying their company and admiring the way they treated and loved each other.

She wanted to be loved like that one day, but the knowledge of that never happening made her angry, and hurt.

At least, it would never happen with Sasuke that is. Maybe... Maybe thinking that she would tough it out and stay was just too hard. She didn't want to turn her back on her people, she knew that she had a duty to help them, to save them, but she couldn't. Not like this. What good could she do if she can't even get her own life in order?

She swung at the dummy letting out her pent up confusion and frustration on it. She was heaving trying to catch her breath, her face shiny with sweat and her bun messy from all the physical exertion. Some of her hair had fallen out of place and framed her face but she didn't care. Her hands were beginning to blister and she didn't care about that either.

All she cared about was becoming stronger. Mentally and physically. Sasuke pushing her around made her realize just how weak she was.

She took her stance in front of the dummy again, preparing for another attack, not even noticing that someone had walked up behind her.

"Bring your left leg back further and twist your hips to the left a little more." A masculine voice instructed as two rough calloused but strong hands grabbed her hips, pulling them into place.

Sakura knew who the voice belong to and had she had the energy, she would have turned around and slapped that damn Uchiha across the face for even thinking of touching her, but she didnt.

He was gently holding her hips, and she could feel his breath tickling her neck sending shivers down her. His hands left her hips and he reached around her placing them on top of her own hands that held her wooden sword.

"Hold your sword like this," Sasuke instructed softly in Sakura's ear. "Keep it firm, and attack." and she did, but she clumsily tripped, crashing towards the ground before she knew it bringing Sasuke down with her.

She landed on top of him, her eyes locked with his for a moment before she averted her gave mumbling a 'sorry' as she quickly made to move off and away from him.

But as she tried, a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't." Sasuke said softly sending a blush to Sakura's cheeks.

"I don't want to talk to you Sasuke." Sakura replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she tried to pull away but instead Sasuke pulled her to him, switching their positions so that she was on bottom and he was on top. He didn't hold her down, but he rested his weight on his elbows which caged her in. She still refused to look at him gritting her teeth.

"Sakura I just want to talk." Sasuke said calmly. "Please." the last word came out strained.

"Talk about what?" Sakura asked unamused. "We don't have anything to discuss. I don't want to be with you. "

Sasuke would be lying if he said that those words didn't hurt him, because they did and he wished that he could take back everything that made Sakura feel that way.

"I-I... am sorry. What I did was wrong... And you deserve better. " He began calmly. Sakura slowly turned and looked at him, her eyes showing all the hurt she had been hiding. "If I could take it back I would Sakura. And...I will never take advantage of you again." Sakura's eyes began to water, tears spilling silently past her eyes. Sasuke put all of his weight on one arm, and slowly reached down with the other, wiping away the tears, tears he caused. He didn't know what compelled him into such an act, but it made him sick to think that he was the cause of those.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke. Thanks for the apology and I forgive you... But I can't stay. I just can't be with someone who doesn't want to love me. I don't want to give myself to you." She trembled, biting her lip in a way Sasuke found cute and absolutely sensual at the same time, but that was beside the point.

"Sakura, what can I do to make you stay?" He asked quietly.

"Sasuke, you can't MAKE me stay but... All I wanted was for you to treat me like a human being not just an object of your hatred. I don't expect you to love me but I didnt do anything wrong. I just want to he treated civilly." Sakura sobbed. "I have feelings too! I am trying to get to know you and make this easier for both of us but you have pushed me away everytime!"

Sasuke stood up, pulling Sakura with him, much to her surpise, and pulled her into a hug, embracing her tightly.

"I'm sorry." he apologized again, causing the pink haired woman to sob again. Despite everything he could smell her sweet scent and in a way it comforted him. Holding her in his arms like this, protectively as she sobbed into his chest just felt... Right.

And for the first time in Sasuke Uchiha's life, he felt like his world was turning right side up. He didn't know how long they stood there like that, and he didn't care.

* * *

Was this filled with enough SasuSaku goodness for you guys!?

And my thumbs hurt from writing this on my smart phone yo!

So you guys better leave me your thoughts! I'd like to hear them!

Thanks for reading!

Xisa


	10. Chapter 10

So... That last SasuSaku chapter better hold you over for a little while because more drama is going to insue! You have been warned, lol.

Thank you to everyone that had read and reviewed this story so far ! Man there are some stories out there that seriously have reviews in the 1000s... That's so insane! I would imagine that if I thought things out a little more detailed and actually typed my stories on a computer that it would be easier to write a story as awesome as those authors, so maybe someday!

Oh and for those who have asked about my other Fanfic story called Prove Me Wrong, that is currently on hiatus since I am at a loss of where to go from where I have left it, but i will either delete it or return to finishing it when I get around to finish this fic with I have planned to be 20+ chapters long.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Distrust and Confusion

Sakura didn't know how long she stood there in Sasuke's embrace, sobbing into his chest, but he didn't move away or complain about it.

No, he just held her tightly, protectively it seemed without a word.

But that was okay.. She didn't need words from him to understand the point he was trying to convey. She had learned that Sasuke was not a man of words really. If he did speak with words, he sounded like a tactless asshole, but his actions could be kind.

They had stayed like this, like time had stilled until Tsunade gave a nervous ciugh, indicating that she had walked in on something awkward. The two immediately pushed apart like they had just touched something that had burned them, but with a blush on their faces.

"I didn't mean to innterrupt, do carry on." Tsunade deadpanned as the two rushed out of the room. They swore they could hear the woman chuckle on their way out.

That was embarrassing.

They stood there outside the training room, awkwardly, both unsure of what to say. It was high time however for Sasuke to make a move for once, especially if he intended on keeping Sakura from following through with her threat of leaving him. She had threatened him once before already, and he wasn't so sure that he would get a second chance.

"Have dinner with me." He said calmly, waiting for a reaction from the pink haired woman. She looked at him with almost disbelief in her eyes.

"Have dinner with you?" She repeated, almost hesitantly as if she wasn't sure that she had heard right. Sasuke didn't like repeating himself, so he just nodded.

It didn't surprise Sakura that Sasuke wouldn't say anything else and that his suggestion was almost like a command, but she would take it she decided.

"Ok Sasuke, I will have dinner with you; on one condition," She clarified. "You have to be nice and tell me a little bit about yourself. Here you know all about me and i dont know a thing about you."

"That's two." Sasuke replied indifferently.

"Take it or leave it Uchiha." She replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. Sasuke sighed running a hand through his impossibly spiky hair replying with a 'hn'.

* * *

A figure with long red hair stared at the entrance of the Uchiha castle. She pushed her spectacles up her nose as a habit. She hadn't seen him for a couple years now, but after hearing about his upcoming marriage, she just had to see him.

Possibly remind him of what threw out the door and gave up.

So here she was, and she was ready to raise hell because in her mind, Sasuke was hers. He, he had been promised to her.

As her husband.

And she was going to make sure the whoever this girl was the he was supposed to marry going to know it.

* * *

Glad that she was no longer sweaty, clean and dressed in some clean clothes, Sakura went down to the main hall where Sasuke had instructed her to meet them after they both cleaned up.

Sasuke was already at the main hall waiting for Sakura. He was wearing some simple black slacks, and a white button up shirt. He looked so effortlessly devilishly handsome, his hair in its perfect spikes that ran in all directions.

His eyes widened slightly but he quickly reeled in his expression replacing it with his signature stoic face upon seeing Sakura.

She was wearing a simple black maxi dress that was form fitting with a white sheer fitted cardigan since the summer nights were starting to get cooler with autumn approaching. Her hair was down, which he secretly liked and she had minimal makeup on, only enough to enhance her already beautiful feautures.

Even in that, Sasuke found her to be a temptress, and it was positively annoying.

The way that Sasuke's eyes lingered on her made Sakura wondered if maybe what she was wearing was a little too much.

"You look nice." Sasuke said indifferently, shocking Sakura.

"O-oh. Thank you. You too. " She replied, caught a bit off guard. Sasuke grunted, but offered up his arm for Sakura to take, and she quietly complied. Neither one of them said a word as Sasuke led Sakura out of the castle front doors.

A carriage was already waiting for them, and Sasuke helped Sakura up into it first before getting on himself. Part of the reason he did this was because he wanted to show Sakura that he was a gentleman, despite the fact that Sakura had accused him otherwise.

Sakura still didn't ask where they were going, she just quietly sat beside Sasuke as the carriage driver took them to whatever destination Sasuke had instructed him.

The silence between them seemed to make the ride last forever, but partway through Sasuke started to play with a lock of her long pink hair twirling it gently in his fingers. He didn't know what urged himself to do so, but he did it anyway, carefully watching Sakura's reaction.

If anything, she was surprised at first, seeming a little uncomfortable since she went tense for a second, but she then relaxed, as if he wasn't playing with her hair at all.

Still, not a word passed between them until they arrived at their destination.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked, eyes wide with bewilderment. Sasuje couldn't help hut smirk. He was sort of hoping for this reaction from her.

"It's a cuisine from the small sand nomad villages. It's hard to find, but the food is really good." Sasuke explained, offering a hand to Sakura to help her out of the carriage. She climbed out, albeit clumsily, but Sasuke was coming to know that this was one of her many traits.

Not that he necessarily minded her clumsiness because it sometimes got them into compromising positions that he enjoyed.

"My parents used to talk about these... Though they never got a chance to take me to one." Sakura thought aloud, still entranced by the place.

The traveling sand nomads often made stops at many cities, setting up station for a few weeks, selling their foods for money, restocking their supplies and moving on to the next village. They didn't have a specific pattern, so it was often hard to anticipate where they would be next.

They made up temporary tents, strung with colorful lights and firepit littered around the camp. The nomads often danced, living life to the fullest, eating a good share of food, laughing, singing, dancing the night away, and they loved visitors.

"Well, now you get to try it." Sasuke stated but instead of offering up his arm, without thinking he grabbed Sakura's hand and led her into the little settlement, eliciting a blush from the pinkette. It wasn't until Sasuke realized what he had done that his heart began to race from the contact as well. Her petite hand seemed to fit perfectly in his larger calloused ones.

* * *

Naruto was calmly walking back to his room where Hinata was waiting for him to retire for the night. Well, it may as well be their quarters, because they were not leaving th castle anytime soon. Not with Sasuke being preoccupied with Sakura, and Itachi wanting Naruto to help him with 'the beggar'. Information was slow, but they had managed to find out that 'the beggar' wasn't just one person, but rather a while organization of people.

This posed a bigger problem let than they had originally anticipated.

The blonde haired man opened the door to his room, sighing, ready to love and snuggle his wife for the night.

His eyes fell upon a beautiful sight. Hinata was sitting on the windowsill staring out into the darkness, the moon shining on her in a ethereal way making her look out of this world.

And this was why he fell in love with his wife over and over again.

She noticed his presence, turning slowly to him and giving him a smile. Oh how he loved that smile. He swiftly closed the door behind him, walking over to his wife, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss in which she responded to immediately.

When they broke apart for air, Hinata looked deep into her husband's eyes.

"Naruto I have something to tell you," she confessed quietly making Naruto uneasy with anticipation. Though some part of him knew what the next words would be coming out of his lovely wife's mouth. "I'm pregnant."

And Naruto's chest exploded with excitement and nervousness all at the same time with the new revelation. He gave Hinata his signature goofy grin.

"I'm gonna be a father?!" he asked, excitement clear in his voice. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we are going to be parents." She replied softly, tears of happiness beginning to form in her eyes. Naruto kissed his wife's forehead, pulling her into a big afterwords.

"I love you." he murmured against her hair, inhaling his wife's sweet lavender scent. "You are going to be an amazing mother.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her temples frustratingly at the loud knocks coming from her door. whoever they were couldn't they at least try to knock a little quieter? She wasn't sure that the door was going to hold up.

She begrudgingly climbed out of bed, yawning and headed towards the door.

"Alright alright I'm coming!" She hissed irritably. She was ready to chew out whoever was bothering her but shut up when she saw none other than Itachi himself at her door. Though his outward appearance was calm, his eyes flickered with slight distress.

"Sorry to bother you this late." Itachi said calmly. Tsunade sighed glad that she didn't rip off said persons head off.

"No, not at all. What's up?" Tsunade replied, quietly stepping out into the hallway and shutting her bedroom door.

"I wanted to let you know as soon as possible that we recieved Intel that Jiraiya is still alive and being held prisoner." Itachi informed her hushly. Tsunade's eyes widened with shock. No way!

"Jiraiya... is alive?" She repeated, unsure if the words that had come out of both of their mouths were real or not. Itachi nodded.

"Yes. I wanted you to know. We don't know the exact whereabouts yet, but we will find him and where he is being held prisoner."

"Are we going to send a rescue party?" Tsunade snapped. "I want to be on that rescue party!"

"Yes eventually. It's just that we have to be carefully when we move. Unfortunately we have a mole somewhere and our own Intel could get out. Matters are... complicated. Naruto and I have been working on solving them."

"I see.." Tsunade replied, placing a hand in her hip. "Well I can offer up my help then. Anything to save Jiraiya faster. I don't know their reasons for keeping him a love since they disposed of Sakura's parents whom he was protecting. This could be a trap itself but still..."

"Tsunade, don't worry about it too much tonight. There's not much else we can do for the moment. But seeing how you are a dear friend to me and I know how much Jiraiya means to you, I felt it necessary to tell you."

"Well, thank you." Tsunade gave Itachi a slight bow.

"Ah, the formalities. When will you ever learn?" Itachi chuckled, lightening the tense mood between them. "Anyway good night. I'll see you in the morning. Don't expect Sakura to come either. Sasuke took her out on a date."

Tsunade raised her brow in curiosity as she watched Itachi's retreating form.

* * *

It was early into the morning before Sasuke and Sakura were headed back to the castle. Sakura was passed out on Sasuke's lap, snoring lightly. Serves her right though for all the dancing she did.

Sasuke had never seen her so carefree and full of smiles before. Seeing a whole different side of Sakura made a feeling rise that wasn't lust. No, it was a feeling that was unfamiliar. If he could describe it it was like a satisfaction of seeing her happy. Like that was all that mattered and he would do anything to see her like that again. And in turn... It made him feel content. What was this feeling? He didn't love Sakura. He had made that clear. He was programmed to love Itachi he was his brother but to love someone else is different, and he didn't know that kind of love.

He sighed in frustration, but he just couldn't get the events of the night out of his head.

They had sat together, with the nomads just talking and eating delicious food. A slight smirk came to Sasuke's face rember in how he had never seen a woman eat as much as Sakura. She ate more than he did! How on earth did she keep her figure what that apetite?

Then, they danced. Sakura was very bubly and chatted away with the nomads, and even learned a few of their danced which Sasuke watched her perform mezmorised. Then, she coaxed him into dancing. She was rather surprised that he could dance rather well.

Then, they sat and talked a while, listening to the music and watching people dance. Sasuke did as he promised and told Sakura a little about himself. He still didn't want to go into depth about his parents death, but he talked about how Itachi raised him and how Le liked the be on the front lines protecting his kingdom.

He could see the feelings Sakura had in her big emerald eyes though. In a way, he saw admiration, and worry. Was she worried about him fighting on the front lines constantly? He wasn't even her husband yet!

But he came to find that Sakura was a compassionate person. And despite everyrhing, she cared for people easily, whether they deserved it or not. A trait that Sasuke found intriguing and unworthy of. He who was afraid to care about anyone besides his brother, if he ever admitted it. Because he knew that he would care deeply.

Despite his feelings, and against his better judgement, he began to care about Sakura as a person tonight, if only a little. And as he watched over her protectively while she napped on his lap on their ride back to the castle it only confirmed it.

When they did arrive back to the castle, he carefully picked her up, cradling her around the shoulders and under the knees, careful not to wake her. She looked so peaceful, so innocent.

And for the first time, Sasuke did something a gentleman of honor would do for an unwed woman. He carried her to her quarters, gently lying her on her bed. She must have been in a deep sleep because she didn't stir, even when he pulled his arms from under her. He gently pulled her covers over her and stared at her in the moonlight.

She looked serene and beautiful and without even thinking it, leaned down and kissed her forehead with a chaste kiss before his mind kicked in asking him what the hell he was doing and he quickly retreated.

He left her bedroom and rushed off to his own.

* * *

Sakura pulled the covers over her head trying to block out the sunlight. She was not ready to wake up, her head protesting it loud and clear with its throbbing.

The more important question was, how did she end up back in her own room? The last thing she remembered was being in the carriage with Sasuke on the way home from their very late date, then nothing. She was still even in the same clothes that she had worn last night.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Sakura decided that she might as well wake up and get on with her day. In fact, she was somewhat eager to see what today had in store... And how things would go with Sasuke. She had seen a part of him last night that she would have never guessed existed.

Once she was bathed, dressed, and her hair and makeup done, Sakura decided she was ready to tackle today's challenges that a certain raven haired man might present.

She slipped on her sandals and began calmly walking down the hall. First she would have to get some breakfast or she knew she may not be a decent person to around. A hungry Sakura usually meant a grumpy Sakura to follow. This was a not to fun trait of her she would admit to, but then again, who wasn't grumpy when they were hungry?

The dining hall was empty, which Sakura expected since she had woken up late but as always, the butlers who waited on them for every meal were present and quickly began to work on a meal for her. The formalities were truthfully still a little odd for her because even though she was a princess, she had still grown up in a much smaller castle, and with much less service men and women. She often helped the kitchen cook meals at home since she truthfully enjoyed it and did various other things on her own like take care of her own horse for example.

She quickly gobbled up her breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, and fruit. She thanked the staff for her meal then decided that maybe she ought to go find Sasuke. She wondered if he might be asleep? She actually had no idea where his quarters were but she guessed that they were probably somewhere close to the King's. She would have to get directions anyway however since she didn't know where that was either.

Stumbling upon a maid in the hallway, Sakura kindly asked for directions.

"Hey! Um, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could get directions to Prince Sasuke's quarters?" She asked. The maid gave her an odd look and it took a moment for Sakura to register what her request might imply. "Oh um haha... I was just wondering because..."

The maid giggled. "Yeah it's down this hallway, take the first left turn available then follow that hallway. It will split left or right. Go right and take the flight of stairs. The Prince's chambers should be the first one on the right." and before Sakura had a chance to explain herself, the maid scurried off leaving a speechless Sakura.

What kind of rumor might this lead to?

Deciding not to dwell on it too much, Sakura followed the maids directions to find Sasuke.

* * *

Karen made sure that no one was looking before she slipped into Sasuke's room. She had to hand it to herself. Dressing up as a maid was a brilliant idea since no one seemed to notice her.

It all was familiar, yet looked different in the daylight somehow. The whole room smelled like him, a scent that she could never forget. Just like she could never forget the night she spent here.

She had to find something of use here. When she heard that the prince was betrothed to some woman from another kingdom she had to put her plan into action. Besides, why wouldn't she deserve Sasuke? She was born from a noble family loyal to the Uchiha's! Traditionally noble women were who the royalty generally picked a spouse from or arranged a marriage with.

This was an insult! Especially since Karen swore that she would marry Sasuke from the day she met him as a young girl. He was kind to her then, and she would never forget the promise they had made as kids. Sasuke had promised that he would let her compete to become his wife. Even though they were kids, there was no way he would forget that! Even when they stopped playing together and time passed and they grew up.

There had to be something in here she could blackmail this other woman with.

As she quickly rummaged through the door of Sasuke's personal work desk, she heard a knock at the door causing her to freeze in the spot. If she was found out she would be done for! Karen willed herself to move, but suddenly it seemed as if fate was on her side when the person on the other side began to speak.

"Sasuke? Are you in there? It's Sakura. I wanted to talk to you. Maybe we could take the horses out for a ride again today?" and an evil smirk came to Karin's face. She quickly stripped away part of the maid uniform she was wearing and threw on some of Sasuke's pajamas she had seen earlier when she was rummaging through his clothes drawer.

This Sakura was most likely his wife to be, and Karin just got her best chance to ruin it.

She proudly opened the door, an all too smug look on her face.

"This is Sasuke's room, but he's not here. Want me to take a message for you?" She asked nonchalantly. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Um, I-" Sakura stuttered. Karin laughed.

"Look, I was up all night busy, if you know what I mean, so I'd like to get a little more sleep. Good luck finding Sasuke!" and just like that she slammed the door right in front of the pink haired woman's face.

Sakura stood there, her jaw gaping, and her mind still trying to process. What had just happened.

And then realization hit. It felt like she was being crushed in the chest by a giant swinging boulder. Sasuke had slept with her after their date. When Sasuje seemed like he would finally accept their situation and try to at least befriend her, it clearly meant nothing. He was no gentleman. No he was just a womanizer!

Tears began to seep into Sakura's eyes, then anger welled up through the crushing pain in her chest. Just as she had began to hope, it was smothered the minute it began to light up.

Sakura had had enough. She was going to make sure that damn bastard got a piece of her mind, and this time she would make sure that their relationship, if one could even call it that, came rudely to an end.

Sasuke Uchiha had no more chances.

* * *

And... Sorry for the wait on the update!

But in all fairness, I had famiky from out of country come visit me so that was more important than writing! Haha things age heating up and getting interesting with different character plots!

Damn that Karin!

Anyway please review and leave a thought!

Thanks!

Xisa


End file.
